Im Chaos der Gefühle
by pucki1978
Summary: Überraschend entdeckt Hermine eine völlig neue Seite an ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. Dennoch steht ihnen einiges bevor.


Im Chaos der Gefühle

von

_KatZ_

Inhaltsangabe:

Überraschend entdeckt Hermine eine völlig neue Seite an ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer. Dennoch steht ihnen einiges bevor.

Vorwort:

Da es meine erste FF ist, bitte ich Euch um ehrliche Kommis.

Disclaimer

Leider nix mir, alles gehört Joanne K. Rowling!

Pairing:

HG/ SS (HG/ RW)

Rating:

NC17

Das war wieder einer dieser Tage, an dem man am liebsten im Bett bleiben wollte. Vielleicht sollte sie das auch, denn aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass solche Tage nicht besser werden.

Die halbe Nacht hatte sie wach gelegen, um über ihre Beziehung zu Ron nachzugrübeln.

Sie waren jetzt schon zwei Jahre zusammen, aber irgendwie fühlte sich Hermine nicht wirklich erfüllt.

Es war immer das Selbe, er kam vom Arbeiten heim und erwartete das Essen auf dem Tisch stand.

Hermine wollte mal ins Theater oder ins Kino oder nur zum Italiener, aber Ron blockte immer ab, dass wäre zu teuer, er wäre zu müde, er müsste noch etwas arbeiten.

Sie hatte ihm angeboten auch arbeiten zu gehen, aber das wollte er nicht.

Er verdiene ja schließlich genug und seine „Frau" müsse nicht arbeiten, außerdem fand Ron, dass eine Frau sich um Haus und Kinder zu kümmern hatte.

Was von der Welt sehen war ihr Traum, aber auch dafür hatte Ron eine Ausrede. In ihren Träumen sah Hermine ferne Länder, über die sie viel gelesen hatte, im Übrigen ihr einziges Hobby.

Kinder, das war zurzeit das letzte was sie wollte, sie wollte leben, reisen und etwas erleben.

Allerdings merkte sie immer mehr, dass dies mit Ron nicht möglich war. Außerdem wollte sie endlich mal erfüllten Sex erleben, ihre Freundin erzählte immer wie toll es mit Harry sei, Ginny sprach von innerer Zufriedenheit und einer totalen Erfüllung.

Mit Ron schien das nicht möglich, es war immer dieselbe Masche.

Wenn er die Lust verspürte, ging alles ganz schnell, er streichelte sie kurz, legte sich auf sie und drang ein, nach spätestens drei Minuten war er fertig und ob sie ihren Spaß hatte oder nicht war ihm egal. Er rollte nach seinem Orgasmus von ihr runter und schlief ein.

Meist erleichterte sie sich dann selbst, Ron bekam es nie mit und war mit seinem sexuellen Können voll auf zufrieden.

Als Hermine auf den Wecker sah, merkte sie, dass sie schon eine halbe Stunde grübelte.

Sie entschied sich aufzustehen und eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und drehte das Wasser an, sie zog sich aus nahm ein frisches Handtuch aus dem Schrank und stieg unter die Dusche.

Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen, als das warme Wasser über ihren Körper lief.

Während sie den duftenden Schaum auf ihrem Körper verteilte, überlegte sie, was sie mit dem Tag beginnen sollte.

Sie entschied sich, dass es an der Zeit sei noch mal die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen, da ihr einige Zutaten für ihre Zaubertränke ausgegangen waren und sie wusste, dass ihr Verhütungstrank sich dem Ende zuneigte.

Als sie mit dem Duschen fertig war, trocknete sie sich ab, legte ein leichtes Make- up auf und tupfte sich noch etwas von dem Rosen- Nelken- Öl zwischen ihre Brüste.

Hermine wählte ein leichtes Sommerkleid, das ihre Figur umschmeichelte und zusätzlich ihre langen Beine betonte.

Sie reiste mit Flohpulver zuerst zum Tropfenden Kessel um von dort zur Winkelgasse zu gelangen.

Der Wirt freute sich sie zu sehen, schließlich hatte sie einen Namen in der Zauberwelt.

Damals als Voldemort endlich besiegt wurde, hatte sie eine nicht unerhebliche Rolle gespielt, sie hatte Harry unterstützt und ihm zusammen mit einigen anderen die Todesser vom Hals gehalten.

Damals wusste sie noch worauf sie hin arbeitete. Heute wollte sie sich irgendwie beschäftigen, arbeiten durfte sie ja nicht, also befasste sie sich mit Zaubertränken und versuchte diese weiter zu entwickeln.

Sie betrat nach einem kurzen Plausch mit dem Wirt die Winkelgasse und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zur Apotheke, sie wusste ganz genau was sie benötigte.

Auf dem Weg dorthin kam sie an einem neuen Geschäft vorbei, in dem Dessous verkauft wurden.

Interessiert betrachtete sie die Auslagen, eigentlich benötigte sie keine aufreizende Unterwäsche, Ron beachtete so etwas nicht.

Hermine betrat den Laden, in ihrem Kopf hatte sie entschieden ihre Möglichkeiten in der Männerwelt mal wieder zu testen.

In Hogwarts hatte sie viele Verehrer gehabt und sie fragte sich in letzter Zeit immer häufiger, warum sie ausgerechnet Ron gewählt hatte.

Mittlerweile hatte sie einen schönen rot- schwarzen BH entdeckt mit dazugehörendem Tanga, sie drehte sich um die eigene Achse und fand an einem Kleiderhaken an der Wand noch ein Modell aus dunkel- grüner Spitze.

Sie entschloss sich beide mitzunehmen und bezahlte die Dessous von ihrem eigenem Geld,

schließlich wollte sie, falls sich etwas ergab, sich nicht nachsagen lassen, dass ihr Freund ihr teure Dessous bezahlt hätte und sie damit andere Männer anmachte.

Als sie den Laden verließ, fühlte sie sich ein Stück freier. Endlich hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst.

An der Apotheke blieb sie kurz stehen und bemerkte, dass ihr viele Männer Blicke zuwarfen.

Trotzdem wollte sie zuerst mit Ron reden und sich einen Job suchen. Mit diesem Gedanken betrat sie die Apotheke.

_Zur selben Zeit auf Hogwarts _

Der Zaubertrankmeister kam mit seiner Forschung am Wolfsbanntrank nicht weiter.

Wieso musste Dumbledore auch ihn beauftragen daran zu forschen, er hatte auch noch andere Weiterentwicklungen voranzutreiben, schließlich hatte er einen Namen zu verlieren.

Er bemerkte, dass er alleine zu keiner Lösung kam und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters um ihn um Unterstützung zu bitten.

Vor dem Wasserspeier musste er überlegen wie das schwachsinnige Passwort diese Woche lautet.

„Schokoladen- Nikolaus", murmelte er und der Wasserspeier kam sofort in Bewegung, „Albus wird auch immer wunderlicher!"

Er betrat das Büro und sah Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen, der genüsslich auf einem Zitronendrop kaute.

„Ah, Severus! Bist Du mit Deinen Forschungen weitergekommen? Remus ist schon sehr gespannt auf Deine Weiterentwicklung."

„Nein, ich bin noch keinen Schritt voran gekommen und ich denke auch nicht, dass ich irgendwann mal den Fehler in meinen Überlegungen finde!", knurrte Snape.

„Nana, unser Meister der Zaubertränke will doch wohl nicht aufgeben. Severus, Severus, so kenn' ich Dich gar nicht. Normalerweise gibst Du nicht auf, oder?" scherzte Dumbledore.

„Albus, ich habe nicht vor aufzugeben. Ich komme nur nicht wirklich weiter.", stellte Snape richtig, „Ich benötige nur Hilfe, da ich mich schlecht um 100 Tränke gleichzeitig kümmern kann. Da leiden nur die Schüler drunter."

„Jetzt übertreibst Du aber, 100 Tränke, aber die Schüler wollen wir natürlich nicht noch mehr leiden lassen.", gluckste der Schulleiter, „Mit anderen Worten, Du benötigst eine Assistentin?"

„Oder einen Assistenten!", warf der Zaubertrankmeister direkt ein.

„Ich denke eine Assistentin wäre geschickter. Ich hätte da auch schon jemanden im Sinn."

„Direktor, ich muss wohl nicht sagen, dass ich nur mit erstklassigen Brauern zusammenarbeite, also muss mindestens ein „Ohnegleichen" in Zaubertränke vorliegen!"

Dumbledore schmunzelte, hatte Severus wirklich keine Ahnung an, wen er dachte.

„Nun gut, Severus, wie Du wünschst. Ich werde also jemanden ausfindig machen, der Deinen Anforderungen gerecht wird!", versprach Albus, „Zitronendrop oder lieber ein Stück Schokolade?"

„Nichts von beidem, ich werde jetzt wieder in den Keller gehen um meine Unterrichtsmaterialien zusammenzustellen. Die Sechstklässler sollen heute den „Trank der Erinnerung" brauen.", erwiderte Snape.

„Wie Du meinst, von mir aus kannst Du sie auch eine Weiterentwicklung eines Schoko- Fondues herstellen lassen, da hätte ich mehr Spaß dran! Aber geh' ruhig, so bleibt mehr für mich. Außerdem muss ich jetzt dringend eine Eule auf den Weg schicken. Tschüss!", hörte Snape Dumbledore noch sagen, bevor er aus dem Büro trat.

Der Tränkemeister fragte sich auf dem Weg in den Keller, wen Dumbledore ihm da wohl vor die Nase setzen würde, aber es konnte schon mal kein Longbottom sein, dass hatte er durch seine Forderungen klar ausgeschlossen.

Glücklich mit sich und der Welt machte sich Albus in diesem Moment auf den Weg in die Eulerei.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Hermine hatte inzwischen alle Einkäufe erledigt, sie hatte ihre Zaubertrankzutaten bekommen und war im Anschluss nochmals in das Dessous- Geschäft gegangen um sich noch eine Paar Halterlose Strümpfe zu kaufen, da der Herbst langsam vor der Tür stand und sie Strumpfhosen hasste.

Müde aber glücklich kam sie zu Hause an oder vielmehr dort, wo sie mit Ron lebte, denn zuhause wollte sie das nach ihrem Entschluss nicht mehr nennen.

Ihr wurde immer mehr bewusst, dass eine Trennung der einfachste und beste Schritt wäre.

Als sie ihre Einkäufe auf den Küchentisch stellte, bemerkte sie eine kleine Sumpfohreule, die aufgeregt vor dem Küchenfenster herumflatterte.

Hermine öffnete das Fenster und die Eule landete vor ihr auf der Anrichte und streckte ihr erwartungsvoll das Bein entgegen.

Sofort entfernte die junge Frau den Brief und bot der Eule eine kleine Stärkung und Wasser an.

Sie entrollte das Pergament und las:

_Sehr geehrte Miss Granger,_

_ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können,_

_dass wir Ihre Hilfe in einem dringenden Fall benötigen._

_Ich erwarte Ihre Antwort schnellstmöglich_

_(mir sitzt jemand im Rücken, haha)_

_Und bitte Sie mir den besten Termin für Ihr Eintreffen zu nennen._

_Mit der Hoffnung auf positive Antwort._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Direktor der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts_

Hermine blickte erstaunt auf den Brief, heute hatte sie sich erst entschlossen irgendeiner Tätigkeit nachzugehen und wollte morgen mit den Bewerbungen anfangen und jetzt, jetzt hatte sie ein Angebot nach Hogwarts zu gehen und für den Schulleiter einen dringenden Fall zu bearbeiten.

Schnell war der Entschluss gefasst und die Antwort geschrieben:

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_gerne nehme ich Ihr Angebot an._

_Auch wenn ich nicht genau weiß,_

_was mich auf mich zukommen wird._

_Morgen Abend können Sie mich erwarten._

_Ein früherer Anreisezeitpunkt ist mir leider_

_nicht möglich, da ich noch einige Dinge zu erledigen habe._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Hermine Granger_

Nachdem die Eule mit ihrer Antwort am Horizont verschwunden war, machte sich Hermine an die Arbeit.

Sie suchte all ihre Sachen zusammen und verpackte sie sorgfältig. Ihre Bücher würde sie vorerst in ihrem Schließfach bei Gringotts lagern, ihre Koffer würde sie klein zaubern, ein Zimmer für die nächsten beiden Nächte war schnell organisiert, sie flohte einfach mit ihrem Gepäck zum Tropfenden Kessel.

Als der Wirt sie mitsamt dem Gepäck sah, machte er ihr direkt ein Zimmer zurecht und brachte die Koffer nach oben.

Währenddessen ließ sie ihre anderen Habseligkeiten zur Zaubererbank schweben und in ihrem Verlies unterbringen.

Kurz sprach sie noch mit dem Wirt und teilte ihm mit, dass sie noch etwas zu erledigen hätte, aber spätestens gegen Mitternacht zurück sei.

Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag trat sie die Reise in ihr altes Zuhause an.

Als sie den Kamin verließ, hörte sie Ron schon poltern. Er hatte auch ganz gewiss bereits bemerkt, dass ihre privaten Gegenstände und Bücher verschwunden waren.

„Ach Mine- Schatz, da bist Du ja. Was gibt's zu essen?", hörte sie Ron hinter sich.

„Ähm Ron, ich habe nichts gekocht und ich werde auch nichts kochen!", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Wie meinst Du das? Da kommt Dein Mann nach einem stressigen Tag von der Arbeit zurück und..."

„Ron, ich habe die Schnauze voll, ich bin doch nicht Deine Köchin und erst recht nicht Deine Frau!", fiel ihm Hermine ins Wort.

„Aber Schatz, Du wohnst bei mir, wir führen eine glückliche, ausgewogene Beziehung. Was ist nur los mit Dir." Mit diesen Worten schritt Ron in die Küche, „Und schau nur, was ich Dir für eine tolle Küche…", er verstummte.

Hermine ging ihm langsam nach und wunderte sich, wieso er so plötzlich schwieg.

Kaum hatte sie die Küche betreten, sah sie das Problem, sie hatte die Tasche mit den Dessous vergessen.

„Wie lange geht das schon!", schrie Ron abrupt.

„Wie lange geht was, Ron? Drück Dich deutlich aus!" Sie wusste zwar auf was er hinauswollte, aber sie musste diese Anschuldigung von ihm hören.

„Wie lange betrügst Du mich?", wurde auch prompt ihre Vermutung bestätigt.

„Ich betrüge Dich nicht, Ron!"

„Ach nein, und wozu benötigst Du dann diese Nuttenfummel. Für mich ja wohl nicht!" schrie er sie an.

„Da hast Du wohl recht, für Dich benötige ich so etwas nicht, Du achtest ja sowieso nicht darauf.", erwiderte sie gelassen.

„Also gibst Du es zu? Wer ist der Kerl?", langsam aber sicher verlor er die Beherrschung.

„Noch mal Ron, ich betrüge Dich nicht und habe Dich nie betrogen. Aber falls Du es in Deinem Hungerwahn noch nicht bemerkt hast, befinden sich in dieser Wohnung keinerlei Sachen mehr von mir. Ich werde jetzt diese Tüte nehmen und gehen."

„Wohin willst Du denn gehen? Du bist doch ein Nichts ohne mich!", schrie er sie an.

Gelassen antwortete Hermine: „Ich bin ein Nichts, komisch, dass sich Arbeitgeber um mich reißen. Auf Wiedersehen Ron, ich wünschte unser Gespräch wäre anders verlaufen." Sie nahm ihre Tüte und verließ die Wohnung.

Kaum hatte Hermine die Tür geschlossen, spürte sie Tränen aufsteigen, nicht wegen der Trennung, damit hatte sie sich abgefunden. Was sie so mitnahm war die Unterstellung sie wäre fremdgegangen, dabei hatte sie den Entschluss Trennung gefasst, noch bevor irgendetwas anderes in Aussicht stand.

Es tat weh, nach zwei treuen Jahren, die alles andere als erfüllt waren, so etwas unterstellt zu bekommen. Sie spazierte noch eine Stunde durch die Gegend um sich zu beruhigen, bevor sie in die Winkelgasse apparierte und müde, aber irgendwie erleichtert ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel bezog.

Der nächste Tag verging wie im Flug, sie kaufte sich noch eine neue Robe und einige Neuerscheinungen, ließ sich in der Eisdiele einen Kaffee schmecken. Gegen 17 Uhr verließ sie ihr Zimmer im Tropfenden Kessel mitsamt ihrem Gepäck und apparierte nach Hogsmeade.

Sie ging noch etwas durch das kleine Dorf in Erinnerungen schwelgend, viel hatte sich nicht verändert. Kurz schaute sie in den Drei Besen vorbei und begrüßte Madame Rosmerta, bevor sie sich auf den Weg zum Schloss machte.

Vor ihr lag Hogwarts, sie konnte es schon von weitem sehen, in ihr stieg eine Ruhe auf, hier war sie sieben Jahre zur Schule gegangen, hatte Abenteuer erlebt und schließlich als „Beste Abgängerin in der Geschichte Hogwarts" die Schule verlassen. Sie war endlich wieder an einem Ort, den sie Zuhause nennen konnte.

Am Eingangsportal sah sie schon den Schulleiter zusammen mit Professor McGonagall stehen, die sie erwarteten. Nach einer ausführlichen Begrüßung mit Small- Talk verabschiedete sich Dumbledore mit der Bitte, dass Hermine um halb neun heute Abend in sein Büro kommen sollte, damit er alles weitere mit ihr besprechen könne.

Ihre alte Hauslehrerin zeigte ihr wo sie untergebracht war. Es war ein schönes Zimmer mit Blick über die Ländereien in der Nähe des Gryffindor- Turmes. Hermine bestaunte die Ausstattung des Raumes.

Neben einem riesigen Himmelbett war ein Kamin vorhanden, vor dem ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Sessel standen. Der Kleiderschrank hatte genau die richtige Größe und es gab an einer Wand ein riesiges Bücherregal. Hermine begann ihren Koffer auszupacken, sie räumte alles in den Kleiderschrank ließ allerdings ihre neue Robe zusammen mit einem Rock, einer Bluse und der neuen rot/ schwarzen Unterwäsche auf dem Bett liegen.

Eilig schnappte sie sich ein Handtuch und ging in das angrenzende Badezimmer. Es was riesig, hatte eine große Dusche und eine überdimensionale Badewanne. Ja so hatte sie Hogwarts in Erinnerung, wirklich kleine Sachen gab es hier nicht.

Sie entschloss sich zu baden, während das Wasser einlief betrachtete sie die Badezusätze, endlich hatte sie einen gefunden, der ihr sehr zusagte, Rose- Nelke, genau wie ihr Öl.

Langsam glitt sie ins Wasser und begann sich zu entspannen. Nach einer halben Stunde, wusch sie sich ausgiebig die Haare und verließ das Badezimmer. Sie betrat das Schlafzimmer erneut und zog sich an. Dann sprach sie noch den Trocken- Spruch über ihre Haare und legte ein leichtes Make- up auf, um sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors zu begeben.

Sie wüsste, dass sie noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit hatte, aber diese nutzte sie um in Erinnerungen zu versinken als sie über die Schulkorridore ging. Pünktlich stand sie vorm Wasserspeier, der sofort zur Seite schwang um sie einzulassen.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie nur herein! Unser zweiter Gast wird erst in einer halben Stunde erscheinen. So habe ich noch genug Zeit mit Ihnen über Ihre Arbeit zu sprechen."

„Ah ja, und wenn erwarten Sie noch?"

Glucksend antwortete Albus: „Die Person, die nach einer Assistentin schreit, die in dem betreffenden Fach ein „Ohnegleichen" nachweisen kann und auch sonst wenig Ansprüche hat."

„Kann es sein, dass wir hier von einem äußerst beliebten Lehrer sprechen, der sich die meiste Zeit im Keller aufhält und den Schülern das Leben schwermacht?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Ja genau! Wir reden von unserem hochverehrten Zaubertrankmeister Professor Severus Snape. Wie sind Sie nur so schnell dahinter gekommen."

Prompt kam die Antwort von Hermine: „Ich kenne keine andere Person, die solch hohe Ansprüche an eine Assistentin stellt, aber gut. Ich gehe richtig in der Annahme, dass ich diese Assistentin sein werde. Ich verstehe nur nicht, wieso Professor Snape plötzlich eine Assistentin benötigt."

„Oh Miss Granger, dass ist einfach erklärt. Nachdem der Sieg über Voldemort gefeiert wurde, hat sich Severus entschieden, sich an der Forschung zu versuchen."

„Ja, davon habe ich gelesen. Weiß er, dass ich diese Stelle erhalten habe?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wo denken sie hin? Wenn er das schon wüsste, wäre er schon hier um mir die Leviten zu lesen. Sie wissen doch wie er ist, nur ließ er mir nicht all zu viele Möglichkeiten und ohne es selbst zu merken, hat er Sie auserkoren.", schmunzelte der Direktor.

„Wie? Er hat mich auserkoren?", verständnislos blickte Hermine den Schulleiter an.

„Nun ja, nicht ganz aber fast. Also, das war so, gestern Nachmittag kam er in mein Büro und faselte irgendwas von er kommt nicht weiter, er sei festgefahren oder so. Okay, der Vorschlag ihm eine Assistentin zu Seite zu stellen kam von mir, ihm wäre ein Assistent lieber gewesen. Aber er ließ mir meinen Willen und stellte nur einige Bedingungen. Letztendlich konnte die Wahl nur auf Sie fallen."

„Professor, Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass das höchstwahrscheinlich nicht gut geht. Ich habe Ihn doch früher im Unterricht schon immer auf die Palme gebracht, wie soll ich jetzt mit Ihm zusammenarbeiten?"

„Oh Hermine, ich darf doch Hermine sagen?"; ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten fuhr Dumbledore fort, „Ich denke, Sie sind die einzige Person, die Ihm den nötigen Respekt ohne Angst entgegen bringt. Und seien sie zuversichtlich, eigentlich ist er ziemlich zugänglich wenn man mal den Schülerstatus hinter sich gelassen hat."

In diesem Moment hörten beide, dass der Wasserspeier in Bewegung kam.

Okay, dachte sich Hermine, auf in den Kampf, wird schon schief gehen.

Snape betrat das Büro, erblickte Hermine, erstarrte kurz und wand sich sofort an den Direktor.

„Albus, das ist nicht Dein Ernst!"

„Oh doch Severus, der Witz ist nur, dass Du Dir das selbst eingebrockt hast!", wieder gluckste Dumbledore mehr, er fand die Situation wohl ausgesprochen lustig.

„Wie soll ich das gemacht haben, ich habe nur ein „Ohnegleichen" verlangt mehr nicht!" Snape klang leicht angesäuert.

„Genau dadurch hast Du mir nur eine Person angeboten, Severus. Überleg doch mal ich wollte eine Assistentin, Du hast zugestimmt und Deine Bedingung gestellt. Nun, wie viele Damen haben diese Schule mit einem „Ohnegleichen" in Zaubertränke verlassen? Richtig ganze zwei. Und da Miss Knowl durch ihre Familie, sie hat drei kleine Kinder, verhindert ist. Musste ich ja Miss Granger nehmen, oder."

„Okay Albus. Ich hab' nicht wirklich geschaltet. Aber gut. Miss Granger, wissen Sie schon an was ich arbeite?", er wand sich Hermine zu.

„Nein, Professor Dumbledore hat mir nur gesagt, dass es sich um eine Assistenzstelle im Bereich Zaubertränke handelt.", erwiderte Hermine.

„Dann würde ich vorschlagen, Sie folgen mir in mein Labor und ich weihe Sie ein!" mit diesen Worten schritt der Tränkemeister zur Tür hinaus, dicht gefolgt von der jungen Frau.

Im Keller angekommen bemerkte sie, dass sie entsetzlichen Hunger verspürte, ihr Magen rumorte ganz schön. Snape öffnete eine Tür und ließ sie eintreten.

Sie befanden sich nicht in seinem Labor, sondern in seinen Privaträumen. Er bot ihr einen Sessel an und rief nach einem Hauselfen, diesen wies er an, zwei Essen herzurichten und in seine Wohnung zu bringen.

Der Hauself verschwand um das Essen zu holen, währenddessen füllte Snape zwei Gläser mit Rotwein und bot ihr eins an. Das Essen erschien und er setzte sich ihr gegenüber, während des Essens erklärte er ihr sachlich und präzise an welchen Tränken er arbeitete und worin ihre Aufgabe bestand.

Nachdem alles geklärt war, redeten sie noch etwas über Belanglosigkeiten, ehe Hermine sich verabschiedete um sich zu Bett zu begeben.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Die Wochen vergingen wie im Flug und Hermine musste dem Direktor irgendwie Recht geben, von dem harten, unnahbaren und ungerechten Professor der Zaubertränke war nichts mehr übrig.

Gut, sie wusste von einigen Schülern der 7. Klasse, dass er im Unterricht noch immer ein Ekel war, aber ihr gegenüber schien er wie ein Gentleman.

Ron schickte ihr eine Eule nach der anderen mit Entschuldigungen und der Bitte zurück zu kommen. Bis jetzt hatte sie auf keinen Brief reagiert. Sie wollte warten.

Wieder einmal stand sie über den Wolfsbanntrank gebeugt, die Forschung machte ihr Spaß und sie kam gut voran. Snape betrat den Raum durch die Verbindungstür, die direkt zu seinem Klassenzimmer führte.

„Nun Miss Granger, sind sie vorangekommen?" fragte er.

„Ich denke, dass der Durchbruch gelingen wird. Nur habe ich festgestellt, dass einige Zutaten zur Neige gehen und leider ist auch das ein kleines Hindernis."

„Welch ein Hindernis stellt es den dar?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Es ist so, dass ich denke, dass man durch hinzufügen von Sporen des Muscaria die Wirkung stark beeinflussen könnte. Allerdings sind die Sporen aufgebraucht und so müssen wir diese wohl besorgen. Dann könnte man auch die anderen Zutaten wieder auffüllen."

Snape schien beeindruckt, dies könnte die Lösung sein, also entschlossen sie am Samstag die Winkelgasse aufzusuchen und die Zaubertrankzutaten aufzustocken.

Der Samstag kam und direkt nach dem Frühstück machten sich Hermine und Snape auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse.

Nachdem sie sämtliche Zutaten gekauft hatten gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel um etwas zu essen.

Hermine fühlte sich wohl in der Gegenwart des Professors und genoss die Gespräche mit ihm.

Während sie beim Essen waren öffnete sich die Tür und herein kam Ron. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte Hermine.

Sofort ging er zu ihrem Tisch, ohne auf ihren Begleiter zu achten sagte er: „Mine, meine Süße! Wo hältst Du Dich auf? Ich vermisse Dich so, kann ich Dich nicht mal besuchen kommen? Du fehlst mir!"

„Ähm Ron… Hallo erstmal! Ich arbeite in Hogwarts und nein Du kannst mich nicht besuchen kommen!"

„Aber wieso nicht?" hakte Ron direkt nach.

Plötzlich mischte sich Severus in das Gespräch ein: „Weil Miss Granger keine Zeit für irgendwelche Kindereien hat. Sie arbeitet und wenn sie nicht arbeitet darf sie auch mal entspannen."

Ron benötigte einige Sekunden um sich zu fassen: „WAS? Schatz, was macht die Fledermaus hier und vor allem, was machst Du hier mit der Fledermaus?"

„Ron, ich arbeite für Professor Snape und hör' auf mich Schatz zu nennen!"

Sofort begann Ron zu schreien: „ICH KANN MIR VORSTELLEN, WAS DU FÜR IHN TUN MUSST, IST ER WENIGSTENS ZÄRTLICH ODER FÄLLT ER ÜBER DICH HER OHNE RÜCKSICHT ZU NEHMEN!"

Der Zaubertrankmeister musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen und antwortete stattdessen:

„Mister Weasley, machen sie sich keine Sorgen, ihr Schatz kommt schon auf seine Kosten. Sie scheinen das ja nicht wirklich hinbekommen zu haben!" Er stand auf, blickte zu Hermine und mit den Worten „Kommst Du, meine Liebe!" ergriff er ihre Hand und zog sie mit.

Als beide in Hogsmeade erschienen war Hermine etwas perplex: „Professor Snape, was war das eben?"

„Oh Hermine, glaubst Du ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass Dir dieses Gespräch mit Mister Weasley unangenehm war. Sie wollten sich nicht mit Ihm unterhalten, oder?"

„Zumindest wollte ich kein…" plötzlich würde der jungen Frau bewusst, dass der gefürchtet Zaubertrankmeister sie eben geduzt hatte.

„Was ist los, Hermine?" forschte eben dieser, der durch die Unterbrechung etwas irritiert war.

„Professor, sie nennen mich Hermine und sie duzen mich.", brachte Hermine überrascht hervor.

„Ich denke, nachdem wir angeblich eine Beziehung haben, auch wenn Ihr Freund denkt sie wäre rein sexuell. Dann können wir uns auch duzen, oder meist Du nicht? Also, nenn mich Severus!"

„Ähm… Severus", es klang aus ihrem Mund wie Musik in seinen Ohren, „es tut mir leid, dass Ron sich so aufgeführt hat. Er kommt irgendwie nicht damit klar, dass ich mich von ihm getrennt habe."

„Das hat man gemerkt!", erwiderte der Professor, „Aber warum hast Du Dich getrennt?"

„Severus, ich denke, dass ist doch etwas zu privat." Sie begann sich zu wundern, sie stand hier mit Snape und sprach mit ihm über Beziehungen. „Ich denke, wir sollten ins Schloss zurückkehren und morgen an dem Trank weiterarbeiten." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rannte zum Schloss.

Snape konnte gar nicht mehr reagieren und so folgte er ihr langsam.

Als er das Schloss betrat, war von seiner Assistentin schon nichts mehr zu sehen.

Schade, dachte er bei sich und ging in seine Privaträume, er entschloss sich noch einen Wein zu trinken und dann ins Reich der Träume zu gleiten.

Kaum hatte Severus sein Bett berührt schlief er auch schon ein und träumte von IHR.

Erschrocken führ er aus dem Schlaf, dass war nicht möglich, er könnte doch nicht auf diese Weise von Miss Granger träumen.

Was er nicht wusste, auch Hermine schreckte aus dem Schlaf, auch sie hatte geträumt und auch sie dachte, dass dies nicht möglich sei.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Beide konnten den Traum nicht vergessen und so beobachtet sie sich gegenseitig in den nächsten Wochen.

Hermine stellte fest, dass Severus durchaus attraktiv war, er hatte schlanke Finger, gepflegte Fingernägel, starke Arme und einen muskulösen Brustkorb, auch seine Haare waren nicht ungepflegt. Der ganze Mann hatte eine gewisse Anziehung auf sie.

Ihm erging es nicht anders, er bemerkte ihre weiblichen Kurven, ihr seidiges Haar, ihre langen Beine und auch ihr Verhalten wenn sie konzentriert war, hatte auf ihn einigen Eindruck gemacht.

Snape fasste einen Entschluss, er wollte diese Frau näher kennen lernen und vielleicht, aber soweit wollte er gar nicht denken.

„Hermine, würden sie mir heute Abend die Ehre erweisen und mich zum Essen begleiten!"

Sie stand da, mit leicht geöffnetem Mund und traute ihren Ohren nicht, hatte dieser Mann sie gerade wirklich eingeladen.

„Nun was ist, Hermine! Gehen wir essen?" --- „Ich würde mich freuen mit ihnen zu Speisen. Wohin gehen wir, dass ich meine Garderobe darauf abstimmen kann." Hermine freute sich wirklich, sie sah eine Chance ihn näher kennen zu lernen.

„Die Garderobe überlasse ich ganz ihnen, wir werden zu meinem Lieblings- Italiener gehen. Nehmen sie aber eine Robe mit, es könnte etwas frisch werden."

„Um wie viel Uhr soll ich Dich erwarten?" wollte Hermine noch wissen, nachdem sie eine Antwort erhalten hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihre Räumlichkeiten.

Sie nahm ein ausgiebiges Bad und zog sich sehr sorgsam an, sie entschied sich für die rot/ schwarze Unterwäsche, die halterlosen Strümpfe und ein figurbetontes bodenlanges Kleid, sie griff nach ihrer neuen Robe und legte noch etwas Make- up auf. Als sie gerade etwas Parfüm auftrug klopfte es.

Sie öffnete die Tür und staunte nicht schlecht, vor ihr stand Severus in einem leichten dunkelgrauen Anzug aus Leinen, an seinem weißen Hemd hatte er die oberen Knöpfe nicht geschlossen. Auch er staunte, dieses Kleid ließ jede Menge Fantasie zu, aber es verriet dennoch die weiblichen Kurven.

„Bist Du fertig Hermine? Wir haben noch einen langen Weg vor uns.", er hatte seine Stimme wieder gefunden, aber Hermine bemerkte, dass sie anders klang, so samtig und tief, die junge Frau fand es sehr erotisch.

„Von mir aus können wir! Wo ist der Italiener überhaupt?" --- „Lass Dich überraschen!"

Sie traten aus dem Schlossportal auf die Ländereien um das Schlossgelände zu verlassen.

Kaum hatten sie das Haupttor passiert, spürte Hermine seine Arme um sich und ein plötzliches ziehen in der Magengegend, sie waren appariert.

„Willkommen im schönen Italien, Hermine!" hörte sie Snape sagen und öffnete langsam die Augen. Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, sie hakte sich unter und er führte sie zu einer alten Taverne.

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache als sie diese betraten, der Raum war in kleine Nischen eingeteilt, in denen sich die Tische befanden auf denen Kerzen leuchteten.

Mitten im Raum war eine Feuerstelle, ansonsten gab es kein Licht, alles wirkte sehr einladend und romantisch.

„Oh, Seniore Snape, darf ich Sie zu Ihrem Tisch begleiten?"

„Aber natürlich doch, Salvatore!"

Sie wurden in eine Nische geführt und Snape nahm Hermine ihre Robe ab und rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht. Er bestellte einen trockenen Rotwein und zwei Gläser Wasser und bestellte das Essen ohne Hermine zu fragen, was sie möchte. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, dass ihm in ihren Augen hervorragend stand, sagte er nur: „Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, eine Platte für zwei Personen zu bestellen auf der allerlei Leckereien sind. Ich hoffe Du bist mir nicht böse!"

Die ehemalige Schulsprecherin griff zu ihrem Weinglas und prostete ihm zu. „Nein, ich bin Dir nicht böse, ich hätte mich sowieso nicht entscheiden können."

„Du bist doch normal ziemlich entscheidungsfreudig!", warf er scherzend zurück.

Das Essen war köstlich und Hermine genoss es mit ihm hier zu sitzen. Als die zu einem Stück aufgeschnittenem Kalbsbraten griff, war er schneller. Er legte es auf seinen Teller, schnitt ein Stückchen ab und hielt es ihr vor den Mund. Genüsslich nahm sie das Angebot an und leckte sich danach lasziv über die Lippen.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war und Severus gezahlt hatte, führte er sie noch zu nahe gelegenen Strand, sie zog ihre Schuhe aus um den Sand unter ihren Füssen zu spüren.

Hermine bemerkte, wie langsam die herbstliche Kälte in ihr hoch kroch und fröstelte leicht.

Snape zog seinen Umhang aus und legten ihn ihr um die Schultern, als er dabei leicht ihren Hals streifte, bekam sie eine angenehme Gänsehaut.

Sie apparierten zurück nach Hogsmeade und schlenderten zum Schloss hinauf, viel zu schnell erreichten sie Hermines Privaträume und verabschiedeten sich, bevor Hermine ihre Räume betrat, streckte sie sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Er war zu erstarrt um schnell zu reagieren und als ihre Tür sich schloss, ging er langsam mit federnden Schritten in den Keller.

Hermine sank glücklich auf ihr Bett, heute hatte sie festgestellt, dass der Meister der Tränke keineswegs ein gefühlskalter Bastard war, wie sie ihn früher immer beschimpft hatte.

Die junge Frau sah ihn mit anderen Augen, er war zuvorkommend und ein wahrer Gentleman. Sie bemerkte, dass sie dabei war sich nach seiner Nähe zu sehnen und sie wollte ihm noch näher sein.

Severus setzte sich noch an seinen Kamin und dachte über den Abend nach, er musste sich nicht verstellen, dass war sehr erholsam gewesen und der Kuss zum Schluss war der krönende Abschluss.

Hermine hatte ihn geküsst, er erlaubte sich mit dieser Erinnerung einzuschlafen.

Der nächste Morgen war anstrengend, er hatte Unterricht in einer 1. Klasse und sie arbeitete weiter an dem Wolfsbanntrank.

Als Snape die Laborräume betrat, gab Hermine die Sporen hinein.

„Jetzt heißt es nur noch unter rühren, aufkochen lassen!", erläuterte sie. Er griff sofort nach der Rührkelle und stellte sich hinter sie, während sie die Temperatur des Feuers erhöhte, begann er abwechselnd zweimal im und dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn zu rühren.

Sie standen dicht beieinander und genossen beide die Nähe des Anderen.

Der Trank kochte auf und sofort sprach Hermine einen Abkühl- Zauber über den Kessel.

„So, dass sollte es gewesen sein, jetzt müssen wir ihn nur noch testen."

„Warte kurz Hermine, ich werde den Zauber des Tests sprechen.", sagte Snape.

Der Zauber war gesprochen und beide starrten auf den Rauch, als er plötzlich die Worte

**Wirkung: Gegen Werwolfverwandlung**

**Wirkdauer: ein Jahr**

**Einnahme: 6x 10 Tropfen im Abstand von 10 Minuten**

Hermine wirbelte herum und warf sich in die ausgebreiteten Arme von Severus.

Er wirbelte sie herum und als er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte, berührten sich ihre Lippen.

Ein wohliger Schauer lief der jungen Frau über den Rücken, doch plötzlich unterbrach er den Kontakt und sah sie aus großen Augen an.

„Tschuldigung, dass ist im Freudentaumel einfach so passiert.", hörte sie ihn sagen.

„Severus, kannst Du nicht einfach still sein und weiter machen?" Er blickte schockiert in ihre Augen, er schien nicht verstanden zu haben, was sie gesagt hatte.

Kurz entschlossen legte sie einen Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich.

Er war erstaunt über ihre Entscheidung, dennoch schloss er sie in seine Arme und zog sie eng an sich.

Als sie den Kuss lösten, blickte er sie an, er sah Verlangen und Liebe in ihren Augen.

Dennoch musste er einiges klarstellen: „Hermine, bitte! Ich denke ich sollte Dir einiges erklären." Sie nickte und er holte tief Luft und begann zu sprechen:

„Ich weiß nicht auf was das hinausläuft, nur bedenke eins, ich teile nicht, ich bin ziemlich besitz ergreifend und wenn wir jetzt hier weitermachen, garantiere ich Dir, Du wirst mich nie wieder los."

„Severus", flüsterte sie, „Du wirst mich nicht mehr los, dass garantiere ich Dir!"

Mit diesen Worten zog sie ihn in einen weiteren Kuss.

Als sie sich schwer atmend trennten, schaute Hermine in seine schwarzen Augen, die glänzten wie Sterne, sie nahm seine Hand und zog ihn mit in sein Quartier.

Severus folgte ihr, war sich allerdings nicht bewusst, ob sie wirklich wusste auf was sie sich da einließ.

Sie zog ihn vor den Kamin und drückte ihn auf einen Sessel, sie selbst ließ sich auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen nieder. Leicht lehnte sie sich gegen seine Beine.

Hermine schaute zu ihm auf. „Severus, lass uns es langsam angehen, ja? Ich meine wir sollten uns Zeit lassen und nichts überstürzten." --- „Ja, ich denke damit kann ich mich anfreunden."

Langsam bewegte er seine Hände zu ihren Schultern und begann sie zu massieren.

Snape merkte, dass die Frau zu seinen Füssen begann sich zu entspannen und ihm gefiel, wie sie sich in seine Bewegungen hineinlegte.

„Erzähl' mir was von Deinem Leben.", bat Hermine plötzlich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich Dir das erzählen sollte.", erwiderte er.

Sie war sich sicher, dass sie etwas über ihn wissen wollte und so sagte sie schlicht:

„Severus, ich will Dich kennen lernen und dazu musst Du mir etwas über Dich erzählen. Du kennst mich, seit ich 11 Jahre alt bin. Ich weiß nahezu nichts über Dich. Bitte!"

„Okay, ich werde Dir einiges erzählen. Allerdings unter einer Bedingung, Du erzählst mir im Anschluss von Deiner Beziehung zu Weasley."

„Solange ich nicht alles erzählen muss, da gibt es schon ziemlich private Dinge."

„Hermine, Du sollst mir Deine Empfindungen und Gefühle beschreiben, ist das OK?"

„Ja, aber Du fängst an."

Severus begann zu erzählen, von seiner Kindheit in der er wenig Liebe erfahren hat.

Sein Vater hat ihn gehasst und seine Mutter hat sich nie gewehrt gegen die Beleidigungen ihres Mannes.

Er sprach von seiner Schulzeit und das er nie wirkliche Freunde hatte, er erwähnte den Streit mit Sirius und James.

Auch seine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord ließ er nicht aus, er erklärte ihr, wie es so weit kommen konnte, dass er sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte.

Er sprach von seiner Freundschaft zu Lucius und seinem Patensohn Draco, zum Schluss erwähnte er die einzigartige Verbindung, die ihn mit Dumbledore verband.

Während er sprach, hatte er die Augen geschlossen um sie nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Als er seine Lider wieder hob, sah er Tränen in ihren Augen und fragte sich, ob es nicht ein Fehler war, ihr alles zu erzählen.

Hermine blickte ihn an und sah seine Unsicherheit, sie kniete sich vor ihn und berührte zärtlich seine Wangen, streichelte an ihnen hinab bis zu seinem Hals und als ihre Hand an seiner Wirbelsäule ruhte, zog sie ihn langsam zu sich.

„Danke Severus! Du musst keine Angst haben, ich dachte mir so etwas schon. Trotzdem war es hart es aus Deinem Mund zu hören!"

Sie streckte sich leicht und küsste ihn, voller Zuvertrauen und Zärtlichkeit. Er spürte, dass sie ihm Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Langsam rutschte er vom Sessel und zog sie auf seinen Schoss. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn, spürte seine Muskeln, fühlte seinen Atem und hörte seinem Herzschlag zu.

Langsam erhob sie den Kopf und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Severus, ich denke, ich werde jetzt zu Bett gehen. Morgen werde ich Dir etwas aus meinem Leben erzählen!"

„Bist Du enttäuscht?" --- „Sev, wovon soll ich enttäuscht sein, Du hast mir gerade bewiesen, dass Du mir vertraust. Du hast mir nicht nur die schönen Abschnitte Deines Lebens erzählt.

Bitte vertrau' mir weiter, ich werde Dich nicht enttäuschen, dass verspreche ich Dir!"

Sie standen auf und bevor Hermine durch das Portal ging hörte sie Severus leise sagen: „Hermine, ich vertraue Dir und ich werde Dir auch weiterhin vertrauen. Nur versteh' mich, ich habe nichts beschönigt und habe nur sehr private Sachen ausgelassen. Ich kenne es nur nicht, dass mir Menschen nach all diesen Dingen noch blind vertrauen."

Nachdem sie ihm einen Kuss gegeben hatte, sagte sie ebenso leise: „Severus, ich bin nicht jeder!" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verließ den Keller.

Sie spürte seine Blicke auf ihrem Rücken und als sie ihr Zimmer betrat fühlte sie sich allein.

Mit einem Buch in der Hand, legte sie sich auf ihr Bett, kam allerdings nicht zum Lesen. Das vorangegangene Gespräch ging ihr durch den Kopf und sie versuchte sich alles noch mal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Nach und nach verblassten allerdings die Worte und zurück blieb der Eindruck seiner Hände auf ihren Schultern und seinen Lippen auf ihren.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Am nächsten Morgen kam es Snape vor wie ein Traum, er glaubte nicht daran, dass dieses wunderschöne Wesen etwas für ihn empfand und so machte er sich unglücklich auf den Weg in die große Halle.

Hier würde er sie nicht treffen, da sie keine Angestellte der Schule war, hatte sie die Freiheit in ihren eigenen Räumen zu speisen.

Nachdem er seinen zweiten Kaffee getrunken hatte, sprach Dumbledore ihn auf seine Forschungen an und er berichtete, dass er dank Hermines Hilfe den Durchbruch beim Wolfsbanntrank geschafft hatte.

Dumbledore freute sich riesig, da Lupin dringend einen Trank benötigte. Snape versprach ihm eine Phiole abzufüllen und in sein Büro zu senden, damit Albus den Trank weitergeben konnte.

Der Direktor fragte auch nach Hermine und wie sie sich verstanden.

Snape antwortete kurz angebunden und verzog sich in sein Labor.

Nachdem er einem Hauselfen die Phiole überreicht hatte, machte er sich an die Arbeit, schließlich hatte er noch andere Forschungen voranzutreiben.

Unmittelbar nachdem er den Alraunen- Trank zum ersten Abkühlen zur Seite stellte betrat Hermine das Labor. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Er glaubte nicht daran, dass sie an den gestrigen Abend anknüpfen könnten.

„Severus, was ist los?", fragte Hermine.

„Nichts, was soll schon los sein!"

„Sev, bitte schau mich an, irgendwas stimmt nicht mit Dir. Ich sehe es an Deiner Haltung. Sev, bitte!" sie klang verzweifelt.

Der Tränkemeister blickte auf und sah auch in ihren Augen Verzweiflung.

„Hermine, lass gut sein, Du bist zu nichts verpflichtet!"

„Severus kannst Du Dich noch an unser gestriges Gespräch hier im Labor erinnern? Weißt Du noch was ich über das loswerden gesagt habe? Es war mein Ernst!"

Mit traurigen Augen sah sie ihn an und sprach weiter: „Du hast das gleiche gesagt. Bitte sag' mir jetzt nicht, dass Du es nicht so gemeint hast!"

Sie spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden, konnte jedoch den Blick nicht von ihm lassen.

In der Nacht ist ihr bewusst geworden, dass sie ihm ihr Herz geschenkt hatte und nun bekam sie leichte Panik, dass er sich dieser Tatsache gar nicht bewusst war.

Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht und sah sie nur an, er sagte auch nichts.

Hermine wurde immer verzweifelter, traute sich jedoch nicht auch nur einen Schritt zu machen.

Severus holte tief Luft und sagte: „Bist Du Dir sicher, dass Du das willst? Ich kann Dir nicht viel bieten!"

„Oh doch, Du kannst mir eine ganze Menge bieten." Mit diesen Worten überwand Hermine die Entfernung bis sie genau vor ihm stand. Sie blickte ihm in die Augen und alles was er sehen konnte, war die tiefe Zuneigung und Liebe, die ihm aus den Augen entgegenstrahlte.

Langsam bewegte er sich noch näher an sie heran und zog sie mit einer schnellen Bewegung eng an sich. Er verschloss ihre Lippen mit seinen und bemerkte, dass sie begann sich zu entspannen. Plötzlich spürte er ihre Zunge, die sachte über seine Lippen glitt.

Er glaubte zu träumen, diese Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Der Einlass um den sie so zärtlich gebeten hatte wurde ihr gewährt und ein wildes aber zärtliches Zungenspiel begann.

Nach endlosen Minuten oder waren es Stunden, lösten sie ihren Kuss.

„Siehst Du, Du kannst jede Menge bieten.", vernahm er ihre Stimme, „Severus, wieso habe ich nicht früher bemerkt wer und wie Du bist. Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte ich die letzten Jahre verschwendet. Komm' mit, ich habe noch ein Versprechen einzulösen."

Wieder landeten sie vor seinem Kamin nur setzte sie sich gleich auf seinen Schoss.

Sie begann zu erzählen, von ihrer Verzweiflung als sie bemerkte, dass Ron nicht ihr Traummann sei. Sie sagte ihm auch, was Ginny ihr über Sex erzählt hatte und sie es nie wirklich so empfunden hat.

Sie erzählte auch von ihrer Kindheit und von ihrem Leben vor Hogwarts.

Als Hermine geendet hatte, blickte sie in erstaunte Augen.

„Severus, was hast Du?"

„Du hast mir gerade verraten, dass Weasley Dich nie wirklich glücklich gemacht hat, woher willst Du wissen, dass ich Dich glücklich mache."

Jetzt musste sie lachen, aber er merkte schnell, dass sie ihn nicht auslachte, sondern seine Unsicherheit einfach nur niedlich fand.

„Severus, ich fühle mich wohl in Deiner Nähe, Deine Küsse versprechen unendlich mehr und

Deine Hände treiben mich jetzt schon in den Wahnsinn."

Nun grinste er, aber es war ein versprechendes Grinsen. Sie merkte, dass seine Hände sich gefühlvoll über ihren Körper bewegten und sie fühlte wie sie in ihr ein Feuer entfachten, dass sie so nicht kannte.

Es war mehr als Verlangen und Gier, es war unbeschreiblich, sie wollte ihn hier und jetzt, sie wollte ihn immer, sie wollte ihn lieben.

Auch Hermine begann nun seinen Körper mit ihren Händen zu erforschen, sie wurde immer mutiger und begann nun langsam sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

Als sie seine Haut berührte und die Narben spürte wollte sie diese vergessenen Schmerzen noch vergessener machen, sie zog jede Narbe mit ihren sanften Fingerspitzen nach.

Leicht beugte sie sich hinunter und fing an die Spuren ihrer Finger mit der Zunge zu verfolgen.

Severus spürte ihre leichten Berührungen und stöhnte leicht auf. Er könnte es kaum erwarten, alles in ihm schrie nach ihr, er wollte sie verwöhnen, ihr alles geben, was er zu geben hatte.

Er wollte sie besitzen und nie wieder auf sie verzichten. Er wollte sie lieben, mit jeder Faser seines Körpers.

Sanft schob er sie etwas von sich, als er in ihren Augen dieses Verlangen gepaart mit Liebe entdeckte, gab es für ihn kein Halten mehr.

Er stand auf und hob sie auf seine Hüfte, sofort fing er ihre süßen Lippen zu einem Kuss und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer.

Unterwegs verloren beide ihre Schuhe und als sie am Bett standen, legte er sie schon beinah vorsichtig darauf. Er betrachtete sie, sie war alles was er sich je erträumt hatte, sie war klug, engagiert, zärtlich, hingebungsvoll, äußerst attraktiv und sie war vor allem hier bei ihm.

Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und Snape begann jeden Knopf ihrer Bluse langsam zu öffnen. Er verließ ihre Lippen und küsste sich gemächlich über die Wangen zum Hals bis zum Schlüsselbein.

Sein Weg führte ihn unaufhaltsam zu ihren Brüsten, die er allerdings wenig beachtete, er setzte seinen Weg über den flachen Bauch und den Bauchnabel fort.

Als er den Bund des Rockes erreichte, öffnete er die Schnürung und ließ ihn langsam über ihre Hüfte gleiten, Hermine hob ihr Becken um es ihm einfacher zu machen.

Die junge Frau setzte sich kurz auf und die Bluse glitt von ihren Schultern und fand den Weg zum Boden.

Severus traute seinen Augen nicht, sie sah umwerfend aus, mit ihren halterlosen Strümpfen und ihrer sexy Unterwäsche aus viel Spitze in den Farben rot und schwarz.

„Oh Gott, weißt Du wie schön Du bist! Du bist sexy und dieses bisschen Stoff raubt mir den letzten Nerv!" flüsterte Snape, hungrig begann er seinen Weg über ihren Körper fort zu setzten.

Sie stöhnte, als er über ihren Tanga fuhr und er küsste sich langsam wieder nach oben.

Als der Meister der Tränke ihren Mund eroberte wollte sie ihn auch von seiner Kleidung befreien, aber er wehrte sie ab.

„Du sollst erst einmal genießen! Leg' Dich zurück und lass mich Dich verwöhnen!", wisperte er ihr ins Ohr und sie tat was er verlangt.

Er zog die Träger ihres BHs langsam über ihre Schulter und verteilte Schmetterlingsküsse über dem Schlüsselbein und dem Brustansatz.

Seine Hände führen langsam auf ihren Rücken und er öffnete den Verschluss, während er mit seinen Zähnen den BH entfernte, wanderten seine Finger immer wieder ihre Seite hinauf und hinunter.

Hermine wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, so etwas hatte sie noch nie gefühlt oder auch nur ansatzweise erlebt. Als sie seine Zunge über ihren Nippen fühlte war sie kurz davor vor Lust laut zu schreien, sie beschränkte sich auf ein Stöhnen und Wimmern.

Severus kümmerte sich sehr ausgiebig um ihre Brüste, er leckte über ihre Brustwarzen, saugte und knabberte daran, küsste sie überall und wanderte langsam zum Bauch, während eine Hand ihre Brust weiter stimulierte.

Er versank mit seiner Zunge in ihrem Bauchnabel und leckte um ihn herum. Als er merkte, dass sie immer ungeduldiger wurde, musste er grinsen. Langsam küsste er über ihr Höschen und fuhr mit einer Hand unter den Bund um es hinunter zu ziehen.

Hermine hob leicht den Kopf, sie wollte sehen, was sie als nächstes erwartete. Doch Snape dachte nicht daran sie weiter zu reizen, er krabbelte wieder nach oben um ihr einen Kuss zu geben und sie somit auch abzulenken.

Denn während sie sich seiner Zunge hingab, führte er eine Hand wieder nach unten.

Sie spürte wie er sachte über ihre Schamlippen strich und diese leicht teilte.

Der Zaubertrankmeister wollte sie verwöhnen und so ließ er seine Finger ganz langsam zu ihrer Lustperle gleiten.

Hermine begann sich unter seinen Bewegungen an ihrer Klitoris zu winden, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und spürte plötzlich wie er seine Finger durch seine Zunge ersetzte. Sie zuckte zurück. Doch er hielt sie fest und sah sie an.

„Nicht Sev!" --- „Schhh, ich will Dich mit Haut und Haaren und ich will Dich kosten, Dich auf meiner Zunge schmecken!" es war mehr ein Stöhnen als eine Sprache, ja diese kleine Gryffindor machte ihn heiß und wahnsinnig.

Seine Zunge senkte sich wieder über ihren Scham und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu lecken, nur unterbrochen durch gelegentliches knabbern und saugen an ihrem Nervenhügel.

Er zog Kreise um ihre Klitoris und fuhr mit seiner Zunge immer mal wieder in ihre feuchte Spalte.

Hermine vergas alles um sich herum, sie wand sich und stöhnte dabei, wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Als Snape dann noch mit zwei Fingern in sie eindrang und begann diese zu bewegen, gab es kein Halten mehr, mit einem Lustschrei, der in ein lustvolles Stöhnen überging erlebte sie einen Orgasmus wie noch nie zuvor.

Als sie wieder zu Atem kam, sah sie ihn an und in seinen Augen stand ein Verlangen, dass sie fast den Verstand verlor.

Langsam bewegte sie sich auf ihn zu und küsste ihn, sie konnte sich noch selbst schmecken und augenblicklich stieg auch ihr Verlangen wieder an.

Sie öffnete seine Hose und im nächsten Moment glitt diese zusammen mit einer dunkelgrünen Boxershorts zu Boden.

„Hermine, bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, dass Du das willst!"

„Ich war mir einer Sache noch nie so sicher. Ich will Dich! Jetzt sofort!"

Sie zog ihn mit sich und er kam zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu liegen, Hermine spürte seine Erektion und griff mit einer Hand zu.

Die Antwort war ein lang gezogener Atemzug und als sie begann ihre Hand zu bewegen wurde augenblicklich ein Stöhnen daraus.

„Komm' Severus, komm' in mich!", lockte sie ihn.

Snape ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und so drang er langsam in sie ein, er wollte jeden Millimeter ihrer Lustgrotte spüren.

Das Gefühl war so intensiv und als sie ihm noch mit dem Becken entgegen stieß, musste er sich zusammennehmen um nicht sofort dem himmlischen Gefühl ein Ende zu machen.

Ihm blieb nur eine Möglichkeit und so drückte er sie mit einer Hand auf die Matratze.

Schließlich wollte er das Gefühl genießen.

„Beweg Dich, bitte!", flehte Hermine.

Severus nahm einen langsamen Rhythmus ein, ließ sie allerdings nicht von der Matratze entkommen.

Hermine merkte, dass er eine ausfüllende Stoßbewegung aufnahm und stöhnte, da war es wieder, das Gefühl von eben, sie dachte sie schwebe.

Immer wieder spürte sie ihn tief in sich und er berührte einen Punkt in ihr der sie in den Wahnsinn trieb.

„Sev… bitte…schneller…tiefer" war alles was sie noch zu sagen im Stande war.

Er erfüllte ihren Wunsch, er stieß tief in sie und seine Stöße wurden schneller.

Sie spürte, wie sie langsam wieder der Erfüllung näher kam und auch sein Stöhnen wurde immer durchdringender.

Sein Rhythmus wurde unregelmäßiger in dem Moment als über ihr die Welle der Lust ihren Höhepunkt fand.

Snape spürte wie sein Schwanz von ihr regelrecht gemolken wurde, er hielt es nicht mehr aus.

Als er sich in ihr ergoss schrie er ihren Namen.

Erschöpft sackte er auf ihr zusammen und hörte ihrem Herzschlag zu, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte.

Er rollte sich neben sie und schloss sie in seine Arme.

Beide hörten noch einige Zeit dem Atem des anderen zu.

Hermine war so glücklich wie noch nie, sie fühlte sich federleicht und erlöst.

„Hermine?"

„Mh!"

„Ich liebe Dich!"

„Ich liebe Dich auch, Sev! Lass mich nie wieder los!"

„Nie wieder, versprochen!"

Severus hörte den gleichmäßigen Atem seiner Geliebten und wüsste, dass sie in das Reich der Träume gefunden hatte. Kurz darauf schlief auch er einen seligen Schlaf!

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte war es noch früh, sie spürte hinter sich einen warmen Körper und langsam kam die Erinnerung an die letzte Nacht zurück.

Sie musste lächeln und drehte sich langsam in seinen Armen herum.

„Morgen!" murmelte er, sie sah ihn an und sagte nichts.

„Was ist los meine Süße?", fragte er direkt.

„Nichts, ich bin nur am überlegen ob ich träume oder ob das Realität ist."

„Was wäre Dir denn lieber, möchtest Du träumen?"  
„Nein, ich will, dass es wahr ist und ich möchte nie wieder ohne Dich sein!", antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß.

Severus drückte sie fest an sich und küsste sie herausfordernd. Nachdem sie den Kuss lösten, seufzte Hermine: „Es ist also wahr, alles wahr. Auch Dein Versprechen?"

„Ja, es ist alles wahr und ich habe noch nie so gerne ein Versprechen gegeben, wie das das ich Dir gegeben habe."

Hermine sah ihn liebevoll an und begann sich aus den Laken zu schälen. Als sie aufstand, sah er sie zweifelnd an.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte wurde er von ihr an der Hand gepackt und sie gab ihm zu verstehen, dass er ihr folgen sollte.

Die ehemalige Schulsprecherin lief direkt in sein Bad und drehte die Dusche an.

Alle beide stellten sich unter das erfrischende Nass, die Lebensgeister kehrten zurück und Hermine stellte sich dicht an ihren Geliebten. Sie griff nach der Seife und begann ihn einzuseifen, sofort zeigte er eine Reaktion auf ihre Berührungen und lächelte sie an.

„Du bist dabei mir schon wieder jeden Verstand zu rauben, ist Dir das klar?", fragte er sie.

Sie antwortete nicht, sondern ging langsam vor ihm in die Knie.

Severus sah ungläubig zu ihr hinab, im nächsten Moment spürte er schon ihre Zunge, die über seine Erregung strich.

„Hermine…Du…ah…das…ist der…" weiter kam er nicht den in diesem Moment ließ sie seine Lanze in ihren Mund gleiten und begann daran zu saugen.

Sie verwöhnte ihn mit ihren Lippen, während ihre Zunge immer wieder die Eichel umkreiste.

Als er spürte, dass er kurz vor der Explosion stand, zog er sie zu sich hinauf, er küsste sie verlangend und sie verstand.

Sofort schlang sie ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und er stieß in sie. Dieses Mal ließ er es zu das sie das Tempo bestimmte.

Es begann mit einem langsamen Wippen wurde aber immer wilder und wilder bis beide mit einem kurzen Schrei ihren Höhepunkt erreichten.

Vorsichtig stellte er sie auf ihre Füße und küsste sie.

Nachdem die Beiden fertig waren und das Schlafzimmer betraten flüsterte er in ihr Ohr: „So könnte ich jeden Tag beginnen!" --- „Dann tu das doch!", lachte sie.

Sie frühstückten zusammen in der großen Halle, wobei sie sich nicht schämten ihre Gefühle offen zu zeigen, während Dumbledore sich einen abgrinste, war McGonagall schockiert.

Als Snape dann auch noch begann Hermine mit einem Honigbrot zu füttern fielen einige Schüler in Ohnmacht und Dumbledore erstickte fast an einem Stück Schokolade.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, zog McGonagall Hermine mit sich in ihr Büro, während Snape von einem glucksenden Dumbledore in den Keller gezogen wurde.

Dumbledore hatte nicht so viele Fragen, eigentlich nur eine: „Hat es endlich eine Frau geschafft Deinen Panzer zu zerbrechen, Severus?"

„Sieht danach aus oder alter Freund!", murrte Snape.

„Severus, Severus, ich hoffe Du weißt, was Du Dir da für ein Goldstück geangelt hast.

Verlier Sie nicht wieder!"

„Albus, ich habe nicht vor sie wieder herzugeben. Sie bedeutet mir mehr als mein Leben!"

Mit den Worten „Dann ist ja gut!" verließ der Direktor immer noch glucksend den Keller.

Hermine hatte es mit ihrer alten Hauslehrerin nicht ganz so einfach.

McGonagall ging zuerst von einem Zauber aus, denn der Zaubertrankmeister über die Musterschülerin gesprochen hat. Da jedoch kein „Liebeszauberaufspür- Spruch" eine Lösung brachte, begann sie irgendwas von Tränken zu faseln.

Die Frischverliebte setzte sich leicht genervt in einen Sessel und ließ auch die nächsten Zauber über sich ergehen.

Irgendwann platzte ihr jedoch der Kragen: „Mein Gott Minerva, kannst Du denn nicht einfach akzeptieren das ich mich in Severus verliebt habe. Er brauchte dazu keinen Hokuspokus, er hat mich mit seinem Wesen, seinem Charme bezaubert. Also nichts Verbotenes. Es ist einfach passiert und ich bin so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor."

„Hermine, dass der Bastard keinen Zauber verwendet hat, habe ich selbst überprüft. Mir erscheint es nur so unwahrscheinlich, dass sich eine junge, lebenslustige Frau wie Sie eine sind, sich mit einer Kellerassel einlassen würde und dann auch noch freiwillig. Ich versteh es nicht, was ist überhaupt mit Ron Weasley?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein, ich habe mich von ihm getrennt noch bevor ich den Job bei Sev angenommen habe. Und ich weiß auf was ich mich einlasse, er hat mir alles erzählt!"

„Miss Granger, das glaube ich jetzt nicht, glauben sie wirklich alles zu wissen? Dann wissen sie ja auch aus welchen niederen Gründen er sich damals den Todessern anschloss?"

„Professor, ich weiß warum er es tat und ich weiß auch warum er sich letztendlich für die gute Seite entschieden hat. Ich weiß alles über seine Kindheit, seine Jugend und über seine Freundschaften!" mit diesen Worten rannte Hermine aus dem Raum und wäre fast mit dem Direktor kollidiert.

„Nana, junge Dame, haben sie schon solche Sehnsucht nach ihrem Süßen?"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich bin nur etwas entsetzt. Drehen den jetzt alle durch. Erst kippen die Schüler aus den Schuhen und dann unterstellt Minerva Severus nur schlechte Sachen."

„Aber Hermine, sie macht sich doch auch nur Sorgen und mal ehrlich, hättest Du das vor zwei Monaten geglaubt."

„Nein Professor, ich verstehe nur langsam warum Severus so ist wie er ist. Alle sehen nur das schlechte in ihm. Er hat aber doch auch soviel gutes vollbracht."

Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen als sie den letzten Satz sprach, sofort zog sie Dumbledore in eine warme Umarmung und brachte sie in die Keller.

Snape wartete schon sehnsuchtvoll auf seine Geliebte, als er Albus mit ihr im Arm eintreten sah.

„Albus, was ist passiert? Ihr fehlt doch nichts!"

Ohne eine Antwort trug Dumbledore Hermine ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie aufs Bett, da sie mittlerweile eingeschlafen war.

Sobald die beiden Männer wieder im Kaminzimmer waren begann Albus die Fragen zu beantworten.

„Also Severus, erstmal Deiner Hermine geht es gut, nur etwas überhitzt und überanstrengt.

Sie ist mit Minerva zusammen gestoßen und musste kämpfen wie ein Löwe um sie von der Aufrichtigkeit der Gefühle zu überzeugen."

„Na warte, der werde ich mal ordentlich die Meinung sagen!" brauste Snape auf.

„Nein mein Junge, überlass das getrost mir, kümmere Du Dich um Hermine. Ich denke ihr habt etwas Ruhe verdient." Der Direktor verließ mit wehendem Umhang seinen jungen Freund um McGonagall kräftig seine Meinung mitzuteilen.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Das Leben im Schloss ging wieder seinen geregelten Gang, alle hatten sich an einen verliebten Snape gewöhnt, den man ab und zu mit einem glücklichen Lächeln im Unterricht sah.

Einige Schüler waren sogar ganz froh über diese Entwicklung, denn der Zaubertrank- Professor war umgänglicher geworden.

Hermine entschloss sich eines Tages in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren um einige Kleidung zu kaufen und außerdem hatte sie bei Flourish & Blotts ein Buch bestellt, dass sie noch abholen wollte.

Nachdem sie alles erledigt hatte entschloss sie sich noch einen Kaffee zu trinken.

Hermine zahlte die Rechnung und wollte noch schnell zur Toilette, als sie in einen dunklen Raum gezogen wurde. Sie spürte Arme um sich herum und das bekannte Ziehen in der Magengegend, das ganz klar auf apparieren hindeutete.

Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete wusste sie sofort wo sie war. Irgendjemand hatte die in ihre alte Wohnung gebracht, in der sie mit Ron gelebt hatte.

Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich an die Dunkelheit und sie sah sich vorsichtig um.

Sie lag im Bett und konnte sich nicht bewegen, was sie auf die Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken aufmerksam machte. Warum war sie gefesselt, noch bevor sie eine Antwort auf diese Frage fand, öffnete sich die Tür und es wurde hell im Zimmer.

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz!" hörte sie Ron sagen, „Bist Du endlich wieder aufgewacht?"

„Ähm, Ron? Was mache ich hier?"

„Du wohnst hier mit mir!" beantwortete Ron ihre Fragen.

„Nein Ron, ich wohne nicht mehr mit Dir zusammen, ich habe mich von Dir getrennt."

„Aber Mine meine Süße, dass war doch alles ein großer Irrtum. Das warst nicht Du, die Fledermaus hatte Dich schon zu diesem Zeitpunkt verhext. Ich habe auch einige Zeit benötigt um es zu verstehen. Aber als ich euch damals im Tropfenden Kessel zusammen gesehen habe, fing ich an mir Gedanken zu machen."

„Sag' mal bist Du jetzt total durchgeknallt, ich liebe Severus und nicht Dich. Das Ganze hat auch nichts mit Zauberei zu tun. Ich liebe ihn, weil er so ist, wie er ist. Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht mal."

Ron wurde immer wütender, wie konnte seine Freundin behaupten einen anderen zu lieben und noch dazu diesen Schleimscheißer von Snape. Er würde ihr schon zeigen, wenn sie zu lieben hatte.

Mit diesen Gedanken trat Ron an das Bett und begann sich auszuziehen, Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Ron, was hast Du vor?" fragte sie leicht panisch.

„Ich werde Dir zeigen, wenn Du liebst und sei Dir einer Sache bewusst, Du gehörst zu mir!"

Er war nun nackt und begann auch sie zu entkleiden.

Kurz rieb er über ihren Scham.

Hermine lief ein Tränenstrom über die Wange, aber von ihr war kein Ton zu vernehmen.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Severus kam nach der Konferenz in seine Räume zurück, er betrat das Kaminzimmer und merkte direkt, dass hier irgendwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Die ganze Wohnung war dunkel und er wurde auch nicht stürmisch begrüßt.

„Hermine? Wo bist Du?"

Keine Antwort. Er lief ins Schlafzimmer und ins Bad, doch nirgends war sie zu finden.

Als er sein Büro betrat, fand er einen Zettel auf dem Tisch.

_Mach' Dir keine Sorgen, bin in der Winkelgasse._

_Komme gegen 18 Uhr wieder nach Hause._

_In Liebe_

_Deine Hermine_

Um 18 Uhr wollte sie wieder hier sein, mittlerweile war es kurz vor neun, wo konnte sie nur sein.

Er verließ seine Räume und durchsuchte die Schule und das Gelände, als er sie nicht fand rannte er zu Dumbledore.

Keuchend betrat er das Direktorenzimmer „Albus, Albus!!!"

„Severus, was ist denn mit Dir los, Du bist ja völlig abgehetzt?"

„Hermine, sie ist weg!"

Albus erstarrte: „Wie weg? Wo ist sie den hin?"

„Sie wollte in der Winkelgasse einkaufen und um 18 Uhr wieder hier sein. Aber sie ist nicht hier! Albus, ihr ist bestimmt irgendwas passiert!"

„Erstmal mit der Ruhe, ich flohe mal kurz in den Tropfenden Kessel und erkundige mich, ob man sie dort gesehen hat."

Weg war er. Severus setzte sich erstmal auf den Sessel, er konnte jetzt eh erstmal nur warten.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Nachdem Ron von ihr abgelassen hatte, war ihr nur noch übel. Sie spürte, wie sich ihr der Magen umdrehte. Sie sprang auf ohne zu realisieren, dass die Fesseln verschwunden waren, rannte ins Bad und erbrach sich.

Ausgiebig spülte sie sich den Mund aus. Warum hatte Ron das getan? Sie hatten sich doch mal geliebt? Sie brach zusammen und begann zu schluchzen.

Sie hoffte, dass ihr irgendjemand zur Hilfe kam, vielleicht Ginny oder Harry.

Severus suchte auch bestimmt nach ihr, mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie auf dem harten Fliesenboden ein.

Als sie wieder erwachte lag sie im Bett und Ron lag neben ihr. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie geschlafen hatte oder was er während dessen mit ihr getan hatte.

„Hallo mein Schatz! Wieder wach? Willst Du jetzt immer so lange schlafen, nachdem wir Sex hatten?"

„Hör' auf!" schrie Hermine.

„Wieso, alles ist wie früher, wir teilen wieder unser Leben miteinander und haben wieder wunderschönen, zärtlichen Sex. Du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich Dich vermisst habe."

Hermine wusste nicht ob sie weinen oder lachen sollte, war dieser Mistkerl wirklich der Meinung, dass sie das hier genoss.

„Ron pass' auf, ich sage es Dir noch einmal, ich liebe Dich NICHT. Ich bin in Professor Severus Snape verliebt. Und bitte rede nie wieder von Sex, Du weißt doch gar nicht wie man wundervollen und zärtlichen Sex praktiziert. Du kennst nur Deinen eigenen Spaß, hast Du jemals eine Frau zum Höhepunkt gebracht?"

„Aber natürlich, Du bist doch wohl jedes Mal gekommen, ich habe es am nächsten Morgen an Deinen Augen gesehen!"

„Soll ich lachen", angeekelt schaute ihn Hermine an, „wenn es nicht so traurig wäre. BIST DU SO DOOF, nachdem Du fertig warst und eingeschlafen bist, habe ich es mir selbst gemacht. Nur durch meine eigene Hand, nie durch Dich habe ich Erlösung gefunden."

Ron starrte sie entsetzt an. „Du dreckiges kleines Schlammblut, Du solltest froh sein, einen Freund wie mich zu haben. Na warte, Dir werde ich noch zeigen wer hier der Mann im Haus ist.", schrie er.

Im nächsten Moment spürte sie wieder die Fesseln, aber dieses Mal ließ er sie Gott sei Dank nur gefesselt auf dem Bett liegen.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Der Meister der Zaubertränke hatte Dank Albus Dumbledore einen kleinen Hinweis erhalten. Jetzt musste er dringend nach Hogsmeade.

Er verließ das Schloss ohne auf McGonagall zu achten, die ihm noch irgendetwas hinterher schrie. Er ging seit einem Monat jeden Morgen aus dem Schloss und kam erst nachts wieder zurück.

Ja, er suchte schon seit einem Monat nach seiner Liebe, denn für ihn stand es außer Frage, dass sie nie freiwillig gegangen war.

In Hogsmeade rannte er in die Drei Besen, hier wollte ihn Harry Potter treffen.

Gut, er konnte diesen Potter- Balg zwar nicht wirklich leiden, aber wie sagt man so schön: In der Not, frisst der Teufel Fliegen.

Als er nach einer Stunde den Pub verließ, wusste er, dass er diesen rothaarigen Schwachkopf von einem Weasley finden musste.

Systematisch ging er vor, erst mal alle möglichen Informanten befragen und dann zu den genannten Plätzen apparieren.

Schnell spürte er, dass er so nicht weiter kam, er brauchte Hilfe, starke Hilfe und Dumbledore konnte ihm nicht helfen, da er mit einigen Vorbereitungen für die Abschlussprüfungen zu kämpfen hatte. Ihm fiel nur eine Person ein, die ihm helfen konnte: Lucius Malfoy!

Er benutzte den nächsten öffentlichen Kamin und flohte ins Manor.

Kaum angekommen wurde er schon von Narzissa umarmt und aufs herzlichste begrüßt.

„Severus, schön Dich zu sehen, Du warst ewig schon nicht mehr hier. Lucius wird sich sicher freuen."

„Cissa, ich bin nicht aus reiner Freundschaft hier. Ich brauche eure Hilfe."

„Dann sollten wir zu Lucius gehen." Sie drehte sich um und ging in Richtung der unteren Bibliothek, sie öffnete die Tür und Snape trat ein.

„Onkel Sev!" erklang die verwunderte Stimme von Draco, dicht gefolgt von einem „Alter Freund", das eindeutig von Lucius kam.

„Hallo ihr zwei! Ich hab nicht allzu viel Zeit also komm' ich gleich zum Punkt, wenn es euch nicht stört?", nach einer kurzen Pause, in der keine Widerrede kam, fuhr er fort, „Also, die Sache ist die, ich muss ganz dringend jemandem ausfindig machen!"

„Wieso?" fragte Draco direkt, „Vor allem wen?"

„Das wieso ist schnell erklärt, er ist der Meinung, dass die Liebe meines Lebens zu ihm gehört. Das wen wird euch etwas schocken, vor allem Dich, Draco. Also, ich suche nach Ronald Weasley."

Draco schaltete sofort: „Ähm! Moment mal, wenn Du nach dem Wiesel suchst, dann bedeutet das, dass Du Dich in die Granger verliebt hast, oder nicht?"

„Draco!" schaltete sich Narzissa ein, während Lucius ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

Plötzlich kam Bewegung in den Hausherren: „Okay, wir werden Dir helfen. Ich kenne Dich lange genug um zu wissen, dass es Dir sehr ernst sein muss, noch nie hast Du so verzweifelt geklungen und noch nie hörte ich Dich je von Liebe sprechen."

Lucius erhob sich und gab Draco den Auftrag die Landkarten zu holen und seiner Mutter beim Pendeln zu helfen. Er selbst würde im Ministerium versuchen den Wohnort dieses Wesleys auszumachen.

Während Snape sich leicht überflüssig fühlte, aber durch seine innere Unruhe keinen Frieden fand, begann Narzissa zu pendeln und Draco versuchte ihn so gut es ging abzulenken.

Die Zeit verstrich und Narzissa hatte nur herausgefunden, dass Ron immer noch in England war, aber sein genauer Aufenthaltsort war scheinbar geschützt.

Gegen Abend tauchte auch Lucius wieder auf.

„Hast Du irgendwelche Informationen erhalten?" fragte Snape sofort.

„Ja, Severus, aber setzen wir uns erstmal. Ich brauche einen Whiskey, Fudge hat mich wieder endlos genervt, bis er endlich mit der Info rausrückte."

Snape kannte Malfoy nur zu gut, wenn man ihm nicht seinen Whiskey gönnte konnte er unausstehlich werden.

Nachdem Malfoy einen guten Schluck getrunken hatte, begann er zu berichten:

„Also, die Sache war nicht einfach, über die Abteilung der Wohnorte bin ich nicht weitergekommen, dazu gibt es zu viele Weasleys. Ich habe sogar mit Arthur gesprochen, er war nicht gerade hilfreich. Über Fudge bin ich schließlich an die notwendigen Informationen gekommen. Die Sache ist nur die, es wird nicht einfach!"

„Was meinst Du es wird nicht einfach?" hakte Severus nach.

„Nun ja, so wie ich es in Erfahrung bringen konnte, hat eben dieser besagte Ronald Weasley ein Aufgebot bestellt, für sich und eine Miss Hermine Granger. Fudge hat sich gewundert, da er von Dumbledore erfahren hatte, das die beiden kein Paar mehr sind."

„Lucius, was sagst Du da? Er hat eine Eheschließung angemeldet mit der Freundin von Sev?" mischte sich Narzissa plötzlich ein.

„Ja, genau das habe ich gesagt. Weiter im Text, ich habe einen Hinweis bekommen, wo er sich zurzeit aufhält und habe diese Info auch mit der Abteilung der Wohnorte abgeglichen.

Nun gut, es ist so, dass auch Hermine mal an diesem Ort gemeldet war, bevor sie wieder nach Hogwarts ging."

„Also nimmst Du an, dass er sie in die alte Wohnung verschleppt hat. Lucius, wo muss ich hin?" fragte Snape.

„Onkel Sev, Du gehst nirgendwo hin. Du wärst in Deiner jetzigen Lage zu einem Mord fähig und damit wäre Dir auch nicht geholfen, oder willst Du nach Askaban."

Snape schnaubte. „Severus, ich glaube Draco hat recht", sagte Lucius, bevor Snape zu Wort kam, „Lass uns das erledigen, ich werde mit Draco zu der Adresse gehen und wenn Deine Hermine dort ist, so werden wir sie finden und diesen Weasley seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen."

Draco sprang auf und lief gefolgt von seinem Vater vor die Schutzwälle des Manors, von hier aus apparierten sie zu der genannten Adresse.

Leise betraten sie das Haus und hörten genau in die Dunkelheit.

Draco blickte seinen Vater an, beide hatten Geräusche von oben gehört.

Gemeinsam schlichen sie die Treppe hinauf ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen.

Beide zogen ihre Zauberstäbe als sie vor der Tür standen, hinter der sie die Geräusche ausmachten.

Lucius nickte Draco zu und schnell wurde die Tür geöffnet und der erstaunte Ron, der sich gerade ausziehen wollte lag erstarrt auf dem Boden.

Draco sah sich um, Hermine lag ohnmächtig auf dem Bett. Sie war gefesselt, mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes löste er die Fesseln und blickte zu seinem Vater.

„Draco, bring' sie nach Hogwarts, sie benötigt dringend Poppys Hilfe, vielleicht benötigt sie auch einen Vergessenstrank, ich werde Severus Bescheid geben."

Draco nahm Hermine auf seine Arme und verschwand, um kurz darauf vor dem Haupttor zu Hogwarts wieder Gestalt anzunehmen.

Er erkannte, dass ihm zwei Gestalten entgegen liefen und erkannte sie schnell als Albus Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey.

Hermine wurde auf dem schnellsten Weg von der Krankenschwester auf die Station gebracht, während Draco Dumbledore kurz die Situation schilderte in der sie Hermine gefunden hatten.

Er hatte die Geschichte noch nicht beendet, da stürmte Snape auf ihn zu.

„Draco bitte sag' mir, dass das nicht wahr ist, Lucius hat den Verdacht geäußert, das sich diese Ratte an ihr vergangen hat."

„Severus, wir wissen noch gar nichts. Trotzdem möchte ich Dich bitten einen Vergessenstrank zu brauen. Falls es wahr sein sollte, nehme ich an werden wir ihn brauchen."

Dumbledore war bei diesen Worten wieder ins Schloss geeilt, dicht gefolgt von Draco und Snape.

„Draco tu' mir einen Gefallen, ich weiß, dass Du diesen Trank im Schlaf brauen kannst. Gehe in mein Labor und brau' ihn für mich. Ich muss zu Hermine!" --- „Wird gemacht, Onkel Sev!"

Draco rannte in den Keller und der Meister der Tränke stürmte die Treppen zum Krankensaal hinauf.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Severus wollte gerade den Krankenflügel betreten als ihm Professor McGonagall die Tür von innen öffnete.

„Oh Severus, ähm…"

„Minerva, was ist los, sag schon?"

„Severus, Sie will nicht, dass Du zu Ihr kommst. Hermine hat gesagt, dass Sie Dich erstmal nicht sehen will." Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor war mit jedem Wort leiser geworden.

Snape sackte in sich zusammen.

„Aber wieso, Minerva? Wieso?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Severus. Du solltest vielleicht auf Albus warten, denn mich hat Sie auch fortgeschickt."

Er sah, dass ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter lief, war aber zu bestürzt um etwas zu sagen.

Das nächste was Professor McGonagall wahrnahm war der aufbauschende Umhang von Snape.

Im Krankenflügel versuchte in diesem Moment der Direktor seine ehemalige Musterschülerin zu beruhigen.

„Hermine, bitte bleib' ruhig! Lass Poppy noch die letzten Untersuchungen machen. Bitte!"

Hermine war in Tränen aufgelöst und nickte nur leicht.

Als Poppy mit den Untersuchungen fertig war, war diese ganz blass.

„Direktor, könnte ich Sie kurz sprechen.", flüsterte die Krankenschwester.

Langsam erhob sich Dumbledore, doch er wusste, dass er jetzt nichts Schönes zu hören bekam.

Zusammen betraten sie das Büro von Poppy.

„Was ist los?", fragte Albus sofort.

„Albus, sie…sie…also… Hermine ist…", stotterte Poppy.

„Poppy bitte, was ist los?" --- „Hermine, sie ist schwanger!", brach es aus der Schwester heraus.

„Oh bei Merlin! Bist Du Dir sicher?"

„Ja, Albus ich bin mir sicher. Aber das schlimmste ist, dass Hermine vergewaltigt wurde. Wir wissen beide was das bedeutet, oder?"

Dumbledore ließ sich in den Sessel, der glücklicher Weise hinter ihm stand, sinken. „Ich denke, ich weiß, was das bedeutet. Aber noch wissen wir nicht, ob das Kind wirklich bei der Vergewaltigung entstanden ist."

„Albus, Du klammerst Dich an einen Strohhalm! Sie ist jetzt in der 4. Woche, wenn ich zurückrechne, musste das bedeuten, dass sie am Morgen vor der Entführung mit Severus geschlafen hat. Wie wahrscheinlich ist das, vor allem da Mister Weasley wesentlich häufiger die Chance hatte."

„Ich weiß Poppy, ich weiß, aber ich denke, ich sollte mit Severus sprechen, vielleicht bestätigt er diese Theorie?"

„Albus, was willst Du ihm erzählen. Denk' nach, falls dieser Abschaum von Weasley der Vater sein sollte, dann hat er Severus Leben zerstört. Denkst Du, er würde darüber hinweg kommen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", flüsterte Dumbledore verzweifelt.

„Albus warte noch vier Wochen, dann kann ich versuchen einen Vaterschaftstest zu machen, er wird zwar nicht 100 sicher sein, aber er wäre ein Anhaltspunkt."

„Okay, wir werden vier Wochen warten. Es werden die wohl schwersten unseres Lebens. Solange können wir nur hoffen und beten." Mit diesen Worten erhob sich Dumbledore, bevor er den Raum verließ sagte er noch:

„Ich werde jetzt zu Severus gehen, er wird Fragen haben."

Sehr langsam und mit gebeugtem Kopf schritt der Direktor Richtung Keller.

Draco kam ihm entgegen „Professor, ich habe den Vergessenstrank, soll ich ihn zu Madame Pomfrey bringen?"

„Nein Draco, wir dürfen und können ihn nicht verwenden, noch nicht, vielleicht nie."

„Aber wieso, ist es nicht besser, wenn Miss Granger alles vergisst?"

„Es geht nicht, kehre heim und warte, ich denke Severus wird euch jetzt als Freunde dringend brauchen."

Dumbledore setzte seinen Weg fort ohne sich noch einmal rumzudrehen.

Als er die Tür zu den Privaträumen des Tränkemeisters erreicht hatte, atmete er tief durch. Er wusste, dass er seinem Freund nicht alles sagen durfte und sammelte sich bevor er hinein ging.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Zwei Wochen waren seit dem Gespräch vergangen, in denen man Snape nicht zu Gesicht bekam.

Der Direktor versuchte zwar ab und an zu ihm zu gelangen, aber Severus hatte seine Tür verbarrikadiert.

Albus fühlte sich hilflos, er nahm Kontakt mit Lucius und Narzissa auf, doch auch diese beiden kamen nicht an den Meister der Tränke heran.

„Professor Dumbledore, was sollen wir tun? Sie wissen, genauso wie wir auch, dass Severus noch nie zuvor von Liebe gesprochen hat.", sagte Narzissa, die auf eine Tasse Tee in Albus Büro saß.

„Ja Mrs. Malfoy, ich weiß und es ist nicht leicht, mich zu erklären, aber ich muss Ihnen etwas erzählen, was niemand außer mir und der Krankenschwester weiß.

Allerdings benötige ich einen Verbündeten."

So begann der Direktor sich alles von der Seele zu reden. Er erzählte, dass Hermine bis jetzt noch nicht gewillt sei Severus zu sehen.

Er sprach von den Untersuchungsergebnissen und der Schwangerschaft und davon, dass man noch nicht sagen konnte, wer der Vater ist.

Er redete von seinen Lügen, die er Snape durch diese Situation erzählen musste und wie schwer ihm dies gefallen sei. Nach über einer halben Stunde verstummte er endlich.

„Bei Merlin, Direktor! Das…das ist ja schrecklich! Wie kann ich ihnen dabei helfen?"

„Ich bräuchte etwas Blut von Severus, aber erst in zwei Wochen. Narzissa, ich darf doch Narzissa sagen…"

„Natürlich Professor!" --- „Nennen Sie mich Albus! Also, Narzissa, ihnen ist bewusst, dass falls Severus nicht der Vater sein sollte, wird Mister Weasley nie verurteilt."

„Ja Albus, ich weiß, aber was viel schrecklicher für mich wäre, ist wenn Hermine diesen Dreckskerl heiraten muss. Das wäre der Fall, falls Severus nicht der Vater sein sollte."

„Ich weiß, dass würde ihn zerstören. Seine Liebe in den Armen eines Anderen zu sehen ist schon schwer, aber seine Liebe auf solche Weise zerstört zu wissen. Nun ja, ich denke er würde Ronald Weasley töten, bevor er das zulässt."

„Ich weiß und ich könnte ihn sogar verstehen!", sagte Narzissa, „Ich denke, dass jeder, der je geliebt hat, genauso handeln würde. Uns bleibt aber noch die Hoffnung, dass er der Vater ist!"

„Ja, wenn sie auch klein ist. Aber um Gewissheit zu erlangen, benötigen wir Snape's Blut. Damit Poppy den Test durchführen kann."

Nachdem Narzissa versprochen hatte sich darum zu kümmern, kehrte sie bedrückt, aber mit einem Plan nach Hause zurück.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Weitere zwei Wochen später stand Narzissa zusammen mit ihrem Mann vor Snape's Räumen.

Sie hatte ihren Mann dazu überredet sie zu begleiten.

Lucius klopfte an.

Überraschender Weise öffnete Severus die Tür.

„Was wollt ihr? Lasst mich in Ruhe!"

„Severus, dürfen wir eintreten, es ist wichtig!"

„Lucius, sag' mir, was sollte mir noch wichtig sein?"

Narzissa mischte sich ein: „Sev, bitte, es ist noch nicht alles verloren, vertrau' mir. Bitte!"

„Narzissa, es ist vorbei, Hermine will mich seit vier Wochen nicht sehen. Für mich bedeutet das, dass alles verloren ist."

„Sev, bitte!", Narzissa flehte als sie dies sagte.

„Nein! Und nun geht.", er wollte die Tür zuschlagen, aber Lucius war schneller.

Er schlug die Tür wieder auf und traf Snape mit der Kante, dieser ging sofort zu Boden.

„Cissa, nimm' was Du brauchst und dann lass mich alleine mit ihm. Wenn er wieder zu sich kommt, werde ich ihn zur Vernunft bringen."

Narzissa füllte mit einem Zauber die Phiole mit dem Blut der Tränkemeisters und verschwand in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie noch wie Lucius den Professor zu seinem Sofa trug.

Dann begann sie zu rennen, die Phiole fest an ihr Herz gedrückt und Stoßgebete in den Himmel schickend erreichte sie die Krankenstation.

„Madame Pomfrey, Madame Pomfrey!", rief sie, „Ich habe sein Blut."

Sofort kam die Schwester angerannt. „Oh Mrs. Malfoy, ich danke ihnen, es kommt genau zur richtigen Zeit."

„Darf ich dabei bleiben, Madame Pomfrey? Bitte, ich… ich…"

„Kommen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy, kommen Sie. Ich möchte jetzt auch nicht unbedingt allein sein."

Narzissa folgte der Krankenschwester, die alles vorbereitet hatte.

Nachdem Poppy drei Tropfen von Snape's Blut in die vorbereitete Phiole umgefüllt hatte und die Reagenz mit dem Blut des Kindes dazugab, sprach sie einen Zauber.

„Wie lange müssen wir jetzt warten?", fragte Narzissa.

„Ich denke in zwei Stunden wissen wir Bescheid."

„Zwei Stunden, oh Merlin, wie sollen wir das nur überstehen."

„Wir werden erstmal einen Tee trinken.", erklang die Stimme von Albus hinter den beiden Frauen, „Und was sind schon zwei Stunden, wir warten jetzt schon vier Wochen."

Dumbledore zauberte Tee und Plätzchen herbei.

„Ich werde nach dem Test mit Hermine sprechen müssen. Narzissa würden Sie mich dabei unterstützen?"

„Aber ja Professor, egal wie es ausgeht, sie muss es erfahren."

Dann begann die Zeit des Wartens.

Zwischenzeitlich kam Lucius kurz vorbei, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Snape wieder zur Vernunft zu kommen scheint und er jetzt mit ihm ins Manor flohen würde.

Die Wartenden nickten, sprachen jedoch kein Wort.

Plötzlich bemerkte Narzissa eine Veränderung am Trank.

„Albus, Madame Pomfrey, es geht los.", flüsterte sie.

Alle sahen gebannt auf die Flüssigkeit in der Phiole, welche begann ihre Farbe zu ändern.

Poppy beobachtet das Geschehen sehr genau und als die Flüssigkeit sich beruhigte, begann sie zu strahlen.

„Albus, unsere Gebete wurden erhört."

„Poppy, was meinst Du!", Dumbledore schrie sie fast an.

„Albus, die Reaktion hat überraschender Weise ein eindeutiges Ergebnis geliefert."

„Madame Pomfrey, ist Severus der Vater.", sagte Narzissa leise, man bemerkte ihre Anspannung.

„Narzissa, Albus! Ich kann euch mitteilen, dass eindeutig Severus Snape der Vater des Kindes ist."

Die Angesprochenen fielen sich um den Hals.

Nach einigen Minuten, in denen jeder jeden umarmte, sagte der Direktor: „Narzissa, kommen Sie, wir müssen mit Mrs. Granger sprechen."

„Professor Dumbledore, was wollen Sie? Und was möchte Mrs. Malfoy von mir?", waren die ersten Worte die in dem Krankenzimmer gesprochen wurden.

„Hermine, wir müssen mit ihnen über ihr Kind sprechen.", sagte der Direktor einfühlsam

„Albus, ich will nicht darüber sprechen. Ich weiß, dass ich Ron heiraten muss, weil ich sein Kind austrage. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich habe mich damit abgefunden."

„Miss Granger, sie überbewerten alles ein bisschen.", mischte sich Narzissa ein, „Wieso sind Sie sich so sicher."

„Was soll ich denn sonst denken, soll ich mich der Hoffnung hingeben, dass das Kind von meinem Geliebten ist? Nein, ich weiß was mich erwartet."

„Bei Merlin, Hermine. Hör' mir zu!" sagte Dumbledore, „Du weißt, dass Poppy heute morgen dem Baby Blut abgenommen hat."

„Ja Albus, das weiß ich!"

„Weißt Du auch warum?", fragte er nach.

„Ich denke, um es zu untersuchen und festzustellen, dass es dem Kind gut geht."

Narzissa ergriff das Wort: „Miss Granger, man hat mir gesagt, dass Sie eine intelligente Person sind. Was kann man mit dem Blut in der 8. Schwangerschafts- woche noch alles machen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht und ich möchte auch nicht darüber nachdenken."

„Schön, dann werde ich Ihnen sagen, dass man ab der 8. Woche den Vater des Kindes feststellen kann.", diese Worte kamen von Dumbledore.

Narzissa sah ihn an: „Albus, dürfte ich Sie darum bitten mich mit Mrs. Granger alleine zu lassen."

Der Direktor war etwas bestürzt, verließ allerdings das Zimmer.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

„So, Hermine, jetzt sind wir unter uns."

„Na toll, wollen Sie mich davon abhalten aus dem Fenster zu springen oder was?"

„Nein, haben Sie verstanden, was der Direktor ihnen gesagt hat?"

„Ja, Mrs. Malfoy, ich habe zwar einiges durchgemacht, aber ich bin nicht blöd."

„Nun, dann wird es Sie freuen zu hören, dass wir genau diesen Test gemacht haben."

Hermine hielt die Luft an, während Narzissa weiter sprach: „Okay, Sie sind gewillt mir zuzuhören!"

„Ja!", flüsterte die junge Frau.

„Schön, dann teile ich Ihnen mit, dass das Kind nicht von diesem Bastard ist, sondern das…" weiter kam Narzissa nicht, da Hermine das Wort an sich riss.

„Ist das wahr, ist das Baby wirklich von Severus!"

„Ja Hermine, sie tragen ein Kind der Liebe in sich!"

Narzissa sah, dass Hermine ihre Hand langsam und vorsichtig auf ihren Bauch legte.

„Mrs. Malfoy, was soll ich jetzt tun? Ich kann Severus nicht mehr in die Augen schauen, nachdem was…was", Hermines Stimme versagte und sie brach in Tränen aus.

Narzissa nahm sie in den Arm und strich ihr über den Rücken.

„Hermine, beruhig' Dich doch. Jetzt wird doch alles wieder gut."

Nach einigen Schluchzern sagte Hermine: „Wie soll alles wieder gut werden, ich kann ihm nicht unter die Augen treten. Nicht nachdem was war."

„Lass Dir Zeit, verarbeite zuerst mal, was Du erfahren hast. Dann sehen wir weiter, ich werde dem Direktor mitteilen, dass er es Professor Snape nicht sagen soll.

Das musst Du machen, wenn Du dazu bereit bist."

Hermine sah sie mit großen Augen an „Ähm, Narzissa, wie soll ich jemals soweit sein, ich liebe Sev, mehr als mein Leben, aber nachdem was passiert ist, fühle ich mich schmutzig und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bin ich es nicht wert geliebt zu werden."

„Hermine, natürlich bist Du es wert geliebt zu werden und glaub' mir Severus liebt Dich." Narzissa begann zu erzählen, von dem Tag an, an dem Snape nach Malfoy Manor kam bis zum heutigen.

Hermine hörte ihr aufmerksam zu, nachdem Narzissa geendet hatte, hörte man Hermine sagen: „Wie soll er mich noch lieben? Ich habe ihn enttäuscht!"

„Hermine, jetzt hör' mir gut zu, Dich trifft keine Schuld und das weißt Du, also gibt es nichts womit Du Sev enttäuscht haben könntest. Ruh' Dich aus und überdenke alles noch mal. Wenn Du mich brauchst schick' mir eine Eule."

Andächtig verließ Mrs. Malfoy den Raum, sprach noch kurz mit Dumbledore um ihm alles mitzuteilen und verließ erleichtert die Schule. Jetzt hilft nur noch die Zeit, aber sie hilft! dachte sie.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Die Wochen vergingen und Hermine dachte viel nach, ab und zu kam Narzissa vorbei und sie unterhielten sich über das was war und das was sein könnte.

Die ehemalige Schulsprecherin spürte immer mehr, dass sie Snape vermisste und ihm alles erzählen wollte.

Sie wollte, dass er weiß, dass er Vater wird, auch wenn sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte.

Wieder war es Narzissa, die sie aufbaute und ihr anbot dabei zu bleiben, wenn sie mit dem Tränkemeister sprach.

Hermine entschied an einem Donnerstag, dass sie es nicht weiter vor sich herschieben konnte.

Sie schrieb ihm einen Brief, in dem sie ihn bat am Samstagabend zu ihr zu kommen.

Hermine schrieb ihm nicht über was sie mit ihm reden wollte, nur das es sehr wichtig sei.

Jetzt musste sie warten und hoffen, dass er kam.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Der Samstag kam schneller als erwartet und Hermine wurde von Stunde zu Stunde nervöser.

Sie wusste nicht was sie Severus sagen sollte und wie sie ihm ihr Verhalten erklären könnte.

Als die junge Frau um 17 Uhr ins Bad ging um sich zurecht zu machen, ging ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf, dass Snape ihr nie verzeihen würde.

Als sie das Bad verließ, fühlte sie sich etwas besser.

Hermine hatte sich schlicht angezogen, somit war sie für alles gewappnet.

Sie hatte sich für einen dunkelgrünen, weiten Rock entschieden, der ihr bis zum Knie reichte. Darüber trug sie eine schlichte Bluse, bei der sie die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet ließ.

Wartend setzte sich die Gryffindor vor den Kamin und begann in einem Buch über Schwangerschaft zu lesen, dass ihr Narzissa mitgebracht hatte und das sehr informativ war.

Plötzlich klopfte es.

Hermine sprang auf und öffnete die Tür. Sie erschrak, als sie Severus anblickte, er wirkte müde und sah richtig fertig aus.

„Komm' doch bitte rein.", bat sie ihn.

„Wenn es dann schneller geht.", war seine Antwort.

Gemeinsam betraten sie Hermine's Wohnzimmer.

„Severus setz' Dich bitte.", sagte Hermine, „Dieses Gespräch wird länger dauern als Du annimmst."

„Hermine, fass' Dich bitte kurz. Ich werde Dir nicht viel zu sagen haben."

„Severus, bitte." Bei diesen Worten nahm Snape Platz und obwohl Hermine seinen Unwillen sah, war sie erleichtert.

Die ehemalige Schulsprecherin sah ihren damaligen Professor an und begann zu erzählen.

Sie erzählte ab dem Tag, an dem sie entführt wurde und beschönigte nichts.

Als sie geendet hatte, ohne ihm von der Schwanger-schaft zu erzählen, blickte sie ihn an.

In seinem Gesicht war keine Gefühlsregung zu erkennen.

„Severus, bitte sag' doch was."

„Was soll ich den sagen, Du wolltest mich nicht sehen und nicht mit mir reden. Glaubst Du, damit kannst Du was an Deiner Verletzung ändern."

„Nein, ändern kann ich es wohl nicht. Ich bitte Dich nur um etwas Verständnis. Verstehst Du nicht, dass ich Angst vor Deiner Reaktion hatte?"

„Hermine, Du müsstest wissen, dass ich kein Unmensch bin. Ich wollte Dir beistehen, aber Du wolltest es nicht. Wieso soll ich mich jetzt zum Affen machen."

„Bei Merlin, Sev! Verstehst Du nicht, dass ich fertig war? Wieso bist Du so?"

„Hermine, ich kann Deine Abweisung nicht verstehen und auch nicht ertragen. Ich gehe jetzt."

Bevor Hermine reagieren konnte, war Snape durch die Tür und verschwunden. Die junge Frau brach zusammen, sie schaffte es gerade noch einem Hauself mitzuteilen, dass sie Narzissa sprechen müsse.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Mrs. Malfoy erschien keine 15 Minuten später und fand eine weinende Hermine vor.

„Hermine, was ist los? Hast Du es ihm gesagt?"

„Nein, ich könnte es ihm nicht sagen.", brachte sie unter schluchzen heraus.

„Aber wieso nicht?"

Hermine, die sich langsam beruhigte, antwortete: „Ich habe ihm erzählt, was damals alles geschehen ist, ohne etwas zu beschönigen. Er hat so kalt reagiert, so als würde ihn das alles nicht interessieren."

„Bei Merlin, ich weiß ja, dass Severus nicht einfach ist, aber so gefühlskalt. Hermine, bist Du mir böse, wenn ich das Lucius und Draco erzähle, vielleicht wissen sie was mit ihm los ist."

„Du kannst es jedem erzählen, es ist mir egal. Ich habe verloren."

„Miss Granger, gib' noch nicht auf, ich denke, Sev wehrt sich nur wieder gegen seine Gefühle. Kämpfe, bitte."

„Narzissa, ich brauche meine Kraft für das Kind. Ich kann nicht mehr kämpfen."

„Dann lass' mich für Dich kämpfen!"

Narzissa erhob sich, nach einer Umarmung und einigen tröstenden Worten machte sie sich auf den Heimweg.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

In Malfoy Manor suchte Narzissa direkt nach dem Meister der Zaubertränke, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„Draco! Lucius!", rief sie durchs Haus.

Draco antwortete als Erster: „Ja Mom, was ist denn?"

Kaum hatte er diese Frage geäußert, kam Lucius aus der Bibliothek

„Ich muss mit euch sprechen, lasst uns in den Salon gehen und uns setzten."

Zusammen gingen sie in den Salon, nahmen Platz und die Hauselfen brachten etwas zu trinken.

„Cissa, was ist los? Du siehst bedrückt aus."

„Nun ja, ich bin auch ziemlich bedrückt. Aber erst muss ich euch fragen, ob ihr wisst, wo Severus ist!"

„Ähm, ja, er hat sich verzogen. Er kam zurück, hat seine Koffer gepackt und ist verschwunden. Wohin weiß ich nicht.", antwortete Draco.

Seine Eltern sahen ihn erstaunt an.

„Hast Du ihn nicht gefragt, wo er hin will?", fragte Lucius.

„Doch, aber er hat mir nicht geantwortet."

Narzissa ergriff das Wort: „Nun ja, das wundert mich nicht wirklich. Er war bei Hermine und Sie hat Ihm alles erzählt. Außer…"

„Was meinst Du mit Außer?" fiel Lucius ihr ins Wort.

„Ähm, also, das ist so: Hermine ist schwanger!"

„Schwanger? Von Wiesel?", beide Männer sprachen gleichzeitig.

„Genau da liegt das Problem. Das Kind ist nicht von dem Dreckskerl, sondern von Sev. Nur weiß er nichts davon. Er weiß ja noch nicht mal etwas von der Schwangerschaft."

„Oh, und was jetzt. Cissa was sollen wir jetzt tun?", kam sofort die Frage von ihrem Mann.

„Lucius, wenn ich das wüsste. Wo könnte er nur sein?"

Alle drei Malfoys verfielen ins Grübeln, doch sie fanden keine Lösung.

Dies sollte auch noch einige Zeit so bleiben.

Mittlerweile standen sie in engem Kontakt zu Hermine, die öfter im Manor anzutreffen war.

Allerdings sprach niemand mit ihr über die vergebliche Suche.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Hermine bekam ein gesundes Mädchen, während der Geburt stand ihr Narzissa zur Seite.

Als Hermine nach 5 Tagen die Krankenstation verlassen durfte, wartete die komplette Familie Malfoy auf sie.

Lucius ergriff das Wort: „Hermine, wir wollen Dir ein Angebot machen. Wenn Du Lust hast, kannst Du bei uns im Manor wohnen. Wir dachten, dass Du ein bisschen Unterstützung mit dem kleinen Wurm nötig hast."

Hermine war sprachlos, sie hatte sich schon Gedanken gemacht und ihr war bewusst, dass sie nicht in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. So sagte sie zu, da sie sonst nirgends hin konnte.

Narzissa war ihr eine große Hilfe und so konnte sie nebenher noch etwas Geld verdienen. Draco hatte ihr angeboten ihm bei einigen Tränken zu helfen.

Es waren seit der Geburt zwei Monate vergangen.

Narzissa saß mit der kleinen Selina auf dem Sofa und gab dem Baby die Flasche als ein Hauself einen Gast ankündigte.

Narzissa bat den Gast herein und erschrak im ersten Moment.

„Severus!"

„Narzissa, darf ich näher kommen?"

Narzissa war immer noch total geplättet und nickte nur.

Während Snape näher trat, stellte er fest, dass seine Freundin ein Baby auf dem Arm hielt.

„Cissa, bist Du Oma geworden? Wieso hat mir keiner gesagt, dass Dracos Freundin schwanger ist?"

Narzissa blickte ihn an, sie wusste nicht, wo sie beginnen sollte.

„Ähm Sev, komm' setz' Dich zu mir!" Kaum hatte der Tränkemeister Platz genommen, legte ihm Narzissa vorsichtig das Kind in die Arme.

„Cissa, Du weißt genau, dass ich mit Kindern nicht besonders gut kann. Wieso gibst Du mir die Kleine!"

„Damit Du nicht gleich wieder verschwindest.

Sev, schau' Dir die kleine Maus mal genau an. Siehst Du irgendwelche Indizien dafür, dass sie eine Malfoy ist?"

Snape sah das Baby einige Zeit an, konnte jedoch keine Ähnlichkeit mit Draco feststellen.

„Nein, dass ist ganz gewiss' kein Malfoy Baby, dazu sind die Haare zu dunkel und die Augen sind ja beinah' schwarz."

„Genau, es ist ja auch nicht Dracos Tochter. Siehst Du irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten mit einer Person, die Du kennst?"

Erstaunen trat in die Augen des Tränkemeisters, jetzt da er das Baby noch einmal genau ansah, konnte er eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit sich selbst erkennen.

„Aber das ist doch nicht möglich!", sagte er erstaunt.

„Severus es ist möglich. Darf ich Dir Selina vorstellen. Sie ist Deine Tochter."

„Meine Tochter, wie kann ich Vater sein ohne etwas davon zu wissen?"

„Bei Merlin, Sev, Du wirst doch wohl noch wissen, wie man Kinder zeugt?"

„Das mein' ich nicht. Warum hat Hermine nichts gesagt?"

„Du hast ihr keine Möglichkeit gelassen. Sie wollte an dem Abend mit Dir darüber reden, aber Du hast sie alleine gelassen, bevor sie es sagen konnte."

„Oh!", war alles was Severus heraus brachte.

Er erhob sich und sah Narzissa aus funkelnden Augen an.

„Cissa, wie geht's Hermine?"

Narzissa erzählte alles von dem Moment seines Verschwindens an, sie sprach von der Geburt und den Tränen, die Hermine immer wieder vergoss.

Als sie geendet hatte, ging Snape zu ihr, legte ihr das Baby in den Arm.

„Cissa, ich muss nachdenken. Ich melde mich bei Dir."

„Wo willst Du hin?"

Snape antwortete sofort: „Ich werde nach Spinner's End apparieren und nachdenken."

„Aber…!"

„Narzissa, bitte, ich will nicht schon wieder alles falsch machen. Sag' niemandem, dass ich zurück bin!", er beugte sich zu seiner Tochter und küsste sie sachte auf die Stirn, dann ging er.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Eine weitere Woche verging ohne das Narzissa etwas von Snape gehört hätte.

Eines Morgens, die Anderen hatten gerade das Manor verlassen, trat Severus aus dem Kamin.

„Sev, schön Dich zu sehen. Bist Du fertig mit nachdenken?"

„Ja, ich denke, ich habe mir genügend Gedanken gemacht, auch wenn ich nicht weiß, ob meine Wünsche alle in Erfüllung gehen."

„Erzähl' mir von Deinen Gedanken." Narzissa war neugierig, zu welchem Ergebnis der Tränkemeister gekommen war.

„Ich muss Dich sowieso einweihen, da ich Deine Unterstützung benötige." Und so erzählte Snape, was er sich für Pläne gemacht hatte, mit jedem Wort strahlte Narzissa etwas mehr.

„Sev, ich werde Dir helfen. Nur merke Dir eins, wenn Du auch nur einen Fehler machst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Du es nie vergisst. Ich hoffe, Du weißt was das bedeutet."

Snape lachte, während er sagte: „Ich kann es mir denken. Wenn es so weit kommen sollte, werde ich mir wahrscheinlich den Dunklen Lord zurück wünschen."

„Da hast Du wohl Recht. Versuche also bitte keine Fehler zu machen."

„Cissa, ich hab' Angst, dass es schief geht, aber jetzt muss ich was tun! Also abgemacht, Samstagabend!"

„Ja Sev!"

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Hermine freute sich schon die ganze Woche, auf ein entspanntes Wochenende mit ihrer Tochter, doch als sie am Samstagnachmittag mit der kleinen einen Spaziergang machen wollte, wurde sie von Narzissa aufgehalten.

„Mine, könntest Du die Kleine Lucius geben und mich begleiten, ich habe eine Überraschung für Dich."

„Cissa, bitte, ich hatte die ganze Woche nichts von meiner Tochter."

Narzissa ließ sich nicht erweichen und so drückte Hermine ihre Tochter unter murren Lucius in die Arme.

Auch dieser war etwas erstaunt, denn er wusste nichts von den Plänen seiner Frau.

Gemeinsam mit Narzissa verließ Hermine das Manor, wobei sie Seit an Seit apparierten, als Hermine die Augen wieder öffnete, fand sie sich in einem noblen Ankleide- Geschäft wieder.

„Narzissa, was soll ich hier, ich kann mir das nicht leisten."

„Mach' Dir keine Sorgen, dass werde ich schon erledigen. Ich möchte nur, dass Du etwas für einen besonderen Anlass hast, da ich annehme, dass Draco bald heiraten wird."

Mrs. Malfoy wusste, dass dies eine Lüge war, aber gewisse Umstände erfordern besondere Maßnahmen.

Ohne weiter auf Hermine zu achten, beschrieb sie der Ladeninhaberin, was genau sie verlangte.

Sofort begann diese, Hermine zu vermessen und suchte danach drei Kleider heraus. Die ehemalige Schulsprecherin wurde in eine Umkleide geschoben und begann sich umzuziehen.

Beim ersten Kleid gefiel Narzissa die Farbe nicht, es war ihr zu rot.

Das zweite Kleid, war ihr nicht raffiniert genug geschnitten.

Als Hermine im letzten Kleid, einem dunkelgrünen Seidenkleid, die Kabine verließ, hörte man Narzissa direkt sagen: „Das ist es, es steht Dir perfekt."

Wieder wand sich die Blonde an die Inhaberin, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie dazu passend noch Unterwäsche, Schuhe und eine Tasche benötigte.

Nachdem alles in Taschen verpackt war, zog Narzissa Hermine aus dem Laden und apparierte mit ihr zurück zum Manor. Dort schob sie die überraschte Hermine in ihr Zimmer und rief nach einem Hauselfen.

„Ah, Twinkle, da bist Du ja. Würdest Du bitte unserer Hermine ein Bad einlassen. Danach benötige ich Dich noch um ihre Haare zu frisieren und sie zurecht zu machen."

„Ja Madame!", vernahm man ein Piepsen.

„Cissa, was hast Du vor, ich will zu Selina und nicht baden."

„Hermine, vertraust Du mir?"

„Das weißt Du!"

„Gut, dann lass mich bitte machen. Du wirst sicher nicht enttäuscht sein vom Ergebnis."

Hermine wurde von Narzissa ins Bad geschoben, sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht zu wehren vermochte.

Nachdem sie gebadet hatte, sprang sofort Twinkle auf sie zu und begann ihr die Haare zu machen und sie zu schminken.

Zu guter Letzt musste sie noch die neue Kleidung anziehen, dabei entdeckte sie auch die grüne Wäsche wieder.

Als sie sich nach Narzissa umsah, bemerkte sie, dass diese den Kamin entfacht hatte und einige Zauber darüber sprach.

„Cissa, was machst Du da?"

„Mine, hör' mir jetzt genau zu, Du wirst um Punkt acht, diesen Kamin betreten. Weitere Informationen bekommst Du vor Ort."

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr, es war jetzt fünf Minuten vor acht.

Sie bemerkte, dass Narzissa sie kurz umarmte und sie dann verließ, jedoch nicht ohne die Tür von außen zu verschließen.

Somit blieb Hermine nur der Kamin übrig.

Punkt acht trat sie hinein und bemerkte direkt, wie das Flohnetzwerk sie aufsaugte. Sie schloss die Augen, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen spürte.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, glaubte sie zu träumen: Sie stand in einem großen Salon, der fast schon Ballsaalgröße hatte.

Sie blickte sich um und stellte fest, dass sie inmitten von Rosenblättern stand. Langsam bückte sie sich und hob einige Blätter auf.

Sie nahm den zarten Duft von Rosen wahr.

Wo war sie nur und vor allem, was sollte sie hier.

Plötzlich spürte sie, dass etwas an ihrem Kleid zupfte.

„Miss, Miss!" piepste es, Hermine blickte erschrocken auf einen kleinen Hauselfen, der versuchte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten.

Die Gryffindor bückte sich und sah den Elf an.

„Kannst Du mir sagen, wo ich hier bin?", fragte sie.

„Nein Miss, das hat man Rumple verboten."

„Oh! Kannst Du mir wenigstens sagen, was ich hier soll?"

„Auch das kann Rubble Ihnen leider nicht mitteilen.

Würde Miss mir bitte folgen?"

„Natürlich!" Hermine folgte dem Elf, sie gingen über die Rosenblätter, die einen Weg darzustellen schienen.

„Miss, Rubble muss jetzt gehen, folgen sie weiter den Rosen."

Als der kleine Elf verschwunden war, sah sich Hermine erneut um, sie befand sich in einer großen Vorhalle und sie bemerkte, dass die Rosenspur aus der Haustür herausführte.

Wo hat mich Narzissa nur hingeschickt, fragte sie sich, eigentlich musste Cissa doch wissen, dass sie solche Überraschungen nicht mochte.

Alles hier sah so romantisch aus, Hermine stand zwar auf Romantik, aber zurzeit sah sie keinen Platz für einen Mann in ihrem Leben. Schließlich hatte sie eine süße Tochter, die sie alleine großziehen musste.

Trotzdem folgte sie dem „Rosenweg" und erreichte in einem wundervollen Garten, einen Pavillon.

Sorgsam sah sie sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken.

Sie betrat den Pavillon und staunte, vor ihr stand ein schön gedeckter Tisch, in dessen Mitte ein riesiger Strauss aus roten Rosen stand.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass jemand hinter sie getreten war und erschrak, als ihr eine wohlbekannte Stimme ins Ohr flüsterte:

„Schön, dass Du gekommen bist. Darf ich Dich zum Essen einladen?"

Langsam drehte sie sich um, sie musste es mit eigenen Augen sehen.

„Severus, ich verstehe nicht…"

„Hermine, lass uns speisen und danach werde ich Dir alles erklären."

„Aber, ich muss Dir was wichtiges sagen."

„Nach dem Essen werden wir reden. Komm' setz Dich."

Er schob ihr den Stuhl zu recht, während in ihr ein Zweifel entstand, wie sollte sie ruhig mit ihm essen, er wusste nicht, wie sehr sich ihr Leben verändert hatte.

„Severus bitte, wir müssen reden, jetzt, sofort!"

Er beachtete ihr bitten nicht weiter, sondern ließ das Essen auftragen.

Hermine war im ersten Moment etwas erstaunt, die servierten Speisen kamen ihr bekannt vor, sie wusste nur nicht woher.

Mit viel Widerwillen begann die junge Mutter zu speisen, sie wusste, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht weiter drängen durfte, dennoch musste er heute die Wahrheit erfahren.

Nachdem das Essen beendet war, sah sie zu Snape, der ganz entspannt auf seinem Stuhl saß und sie ansah.

„Können wir jetzt reden oder willst Du nicht reden?"

„Noch nicht, lass Dich überraschen!" mit diesen Worten erhob sich der Meister der Tränke und schritt um den Tisch herum.

„Zuerst werde ich Dir das Haus zeigen, danach ist immer noch genug Zeit zum Reden, denkst Du nicht." Er zog sie mit sich zur Eingangstür.

Neben dem Salon, gab es im Erdgeschoss noch eine gemütliche Bibliothek, die Hermine fast den Atem raubte. Auch befand hier ein Arbeitszimmer und die Küche in der ein Esstisch stand, der nicht so riesig war, wie der im Salon.

Nachdem sie im zweiten Stockwerk ankam betraten sie zuerst ein gemütliches Kaminzimmer, danach ein Gästezimmer mit angrenzendem Badezimmer.

Das nächste Zimmer war erneut eine Bibliothek, was sie erstaunt ausatmen ließ.

„Gefällt es Dir?"

„Nun ja, ich frage mich gerade, wieso Du mir das alles zeigst."

„Darauf werde ich Dir später antworten.", sagte Snape ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Langsam schritten sie die Treppe zum dritten Stock empor.

Severus zeigte ihr zuerst ein riesiges Bad mit einer Badewanne, in der man tatsächlich schwimmen konnte.

Als sie durch die zweite Tür aus dem Bad traten, war es stockdunkel.

„Severus, was ist das für ein Zimmer?"

„Das Hermine ist das Schlafzimmer."

„Und wieso ist es so dunkel?"

„Dieses Geheimnis enthülle ich später."

Er zog sie zurück ins Badezimmer und auf den Flur.

„Ich denke, dass nächste Zimmer wird Dich noch mehr begeistern."

Er zog die Gryffindor in ein helles, freundliches Zimmer, in dem eine Wiege in einem zarten Grün- Ton stand.

Hermine blickte ihn erschrocken an.

„Erklärst Du mir bitte, was ich hier sehe?"

„Natürlich, aber nur wenn Du mir erklärst, warum Du mich damals gehen gelassen hast.", war seine Antwort, „Dazu sollten wir aber vielleicht ins Kaminzimmer gehen."

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Sie verließen das Kinderzimmer und betraten nach kurzer Zeit das Kaminzimmer.

Hermine setzte sich auf einen Sessel und Snape stellte sich ans Fenster.

„Hermine, wieso hast Du es zugelassen, dass ich Dich verlasse?"

„Es war damals so aussichtslos, Du hast mein Verhalten nach der Geschichte mit Ron nicht verstanden, oder?"

„Nein, und wenn ich ehrlich bin, verstehe ich es heute noch nicht wirklich."

„Dann sollte ich vielleicht genau dort anfangen zu erklären." Hermine holte tief Luft.

„Also, ich bin damals in die Winkelgasse appariert und habe einige Sachen besorgt. Als ich in dem Kaffee die Toilette aufsuchte, wurde ich in einen dunklen Raum gezogen und fand mich plötzlich gefesselt in einem Bett vor."

Sie musste eine Pause machen, da sie den Tränen nah' war.

„Ich bemerkte sofort, wo ich mich aufhielt. Ron kam herein und sprach von Liebe, als ich ihm sagte, dass ich Dich liebte, ist er ausgerastet und hat mich gezwungen."

Severus sah sie an, er sah wie sehr sie das mitnahm, wollte sie jedoch nicht unterbrechen.

„Du kannst Dir nicht vorstellen wie schmutzig ich mir vorkam, er hat mich benutzt und danach sprach er erneut von Liebe und von zärtlichem Sex.

In dem Moment ist mir erst richtig bewusst geworden, dass er mich nicht mehr gehen lassen würde. Kaum eine Woche später spürte ich eine Veränderung in meinem Körper.

Als Lucius und Draco mich befreiten, wusste ich schon was es war. Ab diesem Moment hatte ich nur noch Angst, ich setzte mich mit den Folgen auseinander und fand mich damit ab, dass ich Ron wohl nie wieder los werde.

Das ist der Teil, den ich Dir damals wegen Deinem verschwinden nicht weiter ausführen konnte.

Severus setz' Dich doch bitte zu mir, sonst habe ich das Gefühl, dass Du gleich wieder den Raum verlässt."

Snape setzte sich auf den Sessel ihr gegenüber und gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie fortfahren solle.

„Gleich nach der Befreiung kam ich auf die Krankenstation und bekam durch Poppy in meiner Vermutung Gewissheit. Poppy teilte mir unter Tränen mit, dass ich schwanger sei.

Ich war geschockt und mein Vorhaben Dich nie mehr zu sehen, verstärkte sich noch. Nach weiteren vier Wochen stand plötzlich Narzissa in meinem Kranken-zimmer, zusammen mit Albus.

Der Direktor sprach in Rätseln und so schickte ihn Cissa raus um alleine mit mir zu sprechen.

Sie erzählte mir von einem Test, den sie eben durchgeführt hatten.

Mit eben diesem Ergebnis musste ich zuerst mal selbst fertig werden. Als ich dachte, der Zeitpunkt wäre günstig habe ich Dich zu mir gebeten."

Langsam erhob sich der Zaubertrankmeister und kniete sich vor sie.

„Hermine, was wolltest Du mir damals sagen, was Du selbst erstmal verdauen musstest."

Bei diesen Worten sah Hermine in seinen Augen wieder die tiefe Zuneigung, die sie so vermisst hatte.

„Ich wollte Dir sagen, dass… dass…oh bei Merlin wieso ist das nur so kompliziert."

„Sag' es Hermine, bitte!", sagte er flehendlich.

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen und flüsterte:

„Ich wollte Dir sagen, dass wir ein Kind bekommen."

„Wieso hast Du es nicht gesagt?", hörte sie ihn fragen.

„Nun, nach allem was vorher war, wollte ich zuerst, dass Du meine Reaktion verstehst. Und dann hatte ich Panik, wie Du reagierst. Und dann warst Du weg."

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Hermine öffnete die Augen, als ihr auffiel, wie gelassen er ihre Offenbarung hinnahm.

Sie sah ihn mit fragenden Augen an.

„Hermine, jetzt sollte ich vielleicht einiges erklären.

Wo soll ich nur anfangen?"

„Am besten mit Deinem Gefühl als ich Dich nicht sehen wollte."

„Oh ha, da hast Du Dir keinen angenehmen Teil ausgesucht. Aber okay…

Als Lucius damals zurück ins Manor kam und mir sagte, dass sie Dich gefunden haben, war ich überglücklich.

Er erzählte mir auch von der Situation in der sie Dich vorfanden und ich bemerkte, dass es gut war, dass ich nicht dabei war.

Nun gut, nach dem kurzen Bericht apparierte ich direkt Richtung Hogwarts, ich wollte Dich sehen, einfach nur bei Dir sein. Kurzum, ich machte mir entsetzliche Sorgen und Vorwürfe.

Am Haupttor traf ich auf Draco und Albus. Was sie zu mir sagten habe ich nicht wirklich realisiert.

Ich lief zum Krankenflügel und traf auf Minerva, sie teilte mir mit, dass Du mich nicht sehen willst.

Ich war entsetzt, enttäuscht und wütend, immer wieder stellte ich mir die Frage wieso Du mich wegstößt.

Ich verkroch mich in meinen Räumen, sagen wir besser, ich verbarrikadierte mich.

Ich dachte, dass Du mich nicht mehr willst, ich wurde fast wahnsinnig.

Irgendwann habe ich Narzissa und Lucius die Tür geöffnet, natürlich wollte ich sie so schnell wie möglich wieder loswerden.

Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass Luc mich mit der Tür K.O.- schlug und Narzissa mir Blut abnahm. Das habe ich vor einer Woche erfahren.

Dann kam irgendwann Deine Einladung, inzwischen war ich mir sicher, dass Du mich nicht mehr liebst. Du erzähltest von Deiner Entführung und Ron.

Irgendwann habe ich überreagiert und bin davon gestürmt. Noch an diesem Abend habe ich England verlassen.

Ich bin durch die Welt gereist, bis mich das Heimweh packte. Mein erster Weg führte mich nach Malfoy Manor.

Dort traf ich auf Cissa, die mit einem Baby im Arm auf dem Sofa saß."

Severus hörte wie Hermine tief Luft holte. Doch er ließ sich nicht unterbrechen.

„Ich fragte sie wann sie denn Oma geworden sei und warum mir niemand mitteilte, dass mein Patensohn Vater wird.

Sie drückte mir das Kind in die Arme und bat mich es genau zu betrachten, was ich auch tat.

Ich konnte keine Ähnlichkeit mit Draco feststellen und sie bat mich genauer hinzusehen.

Hermine, ich war erschrocken als sie mir bestätigte, dass ich meine Tochter im Arm hielt.

Ich musste nachdenken und bat sie mir Zeit zu lassen.

Als ich mit ihr meine Pläne durchsprach, sicherte sie mir ihre Unterstützung zu.

So kam es, dass Du heute hier gelandet bist."

„Du wusstest also von Selina?", brach es aus Hermine heraus.

„Ja, ich habe sie schon zweimal gesehen. Nur wusste ich nicht, wie es mit uns weitergeht."

Hermine schluckte hart, darauf hatte auch sie keine Antwort.

„Hermine, ich habe lange Zeit gehabt mir über einiges bewusst zu werden."

„Über was musstest Du Dir bewusst werden?"

„Nun ja, als erstes wären da meine Gefühle, als ich England verließ, war ich der Meinung Dich nie wieder sehen zu wollen.

Du hast mich verletzt, ich weiß, dass Du das nicht wolltest. Aber es fühlte sich an, als hättest Du mir das Herz herausgerissen.

Irgendwann merkte ich, dass Du mir mehr bedeutest als ich mir selbst eingestehen wollte. Diese Erkenntnis war mit ein Grund warum ich zurückgekehrt bin.

Der zweite Gedanke galt ebenfalls Dir, ich fragte mich, wie ich Dich in solch einer Situation alleine lassen konnte.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, darauf habe ich nie eine Antwort gefunden.

Und als ich Selina sah, musste ich mir auch darüber bewusst werden."

„Irgendwie kann ich Dich verstehen, Severus.", sagte Hermine in diesem Moment, „Ich habe Dich von mir gestoßen und Du wusstest nicht weshalb."

Lange saßen sie einfach nur in ihren Sesseln und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

„Severus, wärst Du mir böse, wenn ich jetzt gehe."

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

„Nein, aber ich möchte noch einiges wissen."

„Was?"

„Wie hat Dir dieser Abend gefallen?"

„Sev, er war wunderschön, die Rosen und das Essen waren perfekt, aber das Beste war unsere Aussprache.", antwortet Hermine wahrheitsgemäß.

„Das freut mich zu hören! Zweite Frage: Kommst Du wieder?"

„Wenn ich darf!"

„Natürlich darfst Du, Du bist mir immer willkommen."

„Gut, dann werde ich wiederkommen."

„Dritte Frage: Darf ich unsere Kleine sehen?"

„Selbstverständlich, sie ist auch Dein Kind, wieso sollte ich Dir das verwehren."

„Das ist schön, ich liebe sie nämlich. Vierte Frage: Denkst Du wir haben noch eine Chance?"

Hermine sah ihn aus großen Augen an, diese Frage überraschte sie doch sehr.

„Wie meinst Du das, Severus?"

Snape sah sie nur an, in seinen Augen spiegelte sich eine Sehnsucht, die Hermine fast schon wehtat.

Sie sah Liebe in seinen schwarzen Augen und wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte.

„Hermine", flüsterte er, „hat unsere Liebe noch eine Chance? Liebst Du mich denn noch? Kann es eine gemeinsame Zukunft geben?"

Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht von seinen trennen, sie bemerkte noch nicht einmal, dass sie plötzlich genau vor ihm stand.

Wann waren sie aufgestanden, fragten sich beide.

Sie sahen sich immer noch an, als der Tränkemeister sagte: „Wolltest Du nicht…"

Ihre Lippen hinderten ihn am weiter sprechen, denn sie legten sich vorsichtig auf die seinigen.

Behutsam legte er einen Arm um ihre Taille um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen.

Als er keinerlei Widerstand spürte, wurde er mutiger und glitt mit seiner Zunge zärtlich über ihre Lippen.

Hermine hatte sich zu sehr nach ihm gesehnt, um ihm den Einlass zu verwehren.

Sie fanden sich in einem zärtlichen Zungenspiel wieder, dass immer verlangender wurde.

Als Snape den Kuss unterbrach, lehnte sie sich gegen ihn, doch er hob ihren Kopf und sah sie an.

„Mine, versprich' mir nur eins, egal was passiert, lass' mich für Dich da sein, okay?"

„Ich mache einen Fehler nie zweimal, Professor Snape, dass wissen Sie doch."

Beide mussten lachen, bis Severus sagte: „Versprich' es mit trotzdem."

„Wenn Du mir versprichst, mich nie wieder zu verlassen, wenn es unangenehm wird."

„Das verspreche ich Dir!"

„Dann darfst Du immer für mich da sein!"

Wieder versanken sie in einem langen Kuss, als sie sich trennten, hob der Meister der Tränke Hermine auf seine Arme und trug sie in das dunkle Zimmer.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Er benötigte kein Licht, schließlich wusste er genau, wo was stand. Als er Hermine sachte ablegte, spürte sie, dass sie auf einem weichen Bett lag.

„Sev, was…", doch sie wurde unterbrochen: „Schhh, nichts sagen."

Zärtlich begann er sie erneut zu küssen, langsam legte er sich neben sie und zog sie nah an sich.

Ihn endlich wieder so nahe bei sich zu spüren, raubte Hermine den Verstand. Sie begann ihm sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, da sie seine Haut spüren wollte.

Dadurch ermutigt, öffnete Snape den Reisverschluss ihres Kleides und befreite ihren Oberkörper.

Sie küsste seine Brust und er spürte ein Verlangen sie zu verwöhnen, allerdings ließ sie es nicht zu.

Hermine drückte ihn zurück auf' s Bett und begann seinen Oberkörper mit der Zunge zu liebkosen, als sie den Bauchnabel erreichte, versank ihre Zunge immer wieder darin.

Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinem Hosenbund und öffneten die Hose Knopf für Knopf.

Kurz erhob sie sich um das Kleid abzustreifen und er nutzte es um sich seiner Hose zu entledigen.

Erneut kletterte sie auf ihn, sie fing seinen Mund mit ihren Lippen, die sie kurz darauf verließ um sich über den Hals wieder nach unten zu küssen.

Gemächlich zog sie ihm die Boxer- Shorts nach unten und hauchte in seine Leiste, leise stöhnte er auf, sie küsste seinen Oberschenkel hinab und zog den letzten Stoff von seinem Körper.

Als sie wieder in seinem Schoß ankam, leckte sie vorsichtig über seinen prallen Schwanz.

„Mine, Du machst mich verrückt!", hörte sie ihn stöhnen.

„Ich weiß, Severus, ich weiß!", sagte sie lächelnd, sie beugte sich tief über ihn und nahm seinen Schaft in ihrem Mund auf.

„Merlin… Mine… nicht!", er schrie schon fast, doch sie ließ sich nicht beirren.

Sie begann ihren Kopf zu bewegen und saugte sein Glied immer wieder in ihren Mund.

Hermine spürte, dass er dieses Spiel nicht lange aushielt, aber sie hörte nicht auf. Severus begann ihr entgegen zu stoßen und sie merkt, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten.

Er schrie ihren Namen als er sich in ihrem Rachen entlud, sie leckte ihn sauber und krabbelte nach oben, um ihn zu küssen.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, sie machte ihn so scharf, dass er während des Kusses eine erneute Erektion bekam.

Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und begann sie zu verwöhnen, er wollte ihr alle erdenklichen Freuden bescheren.

Er liebkoste ihre Brüste und zog ihr den BH aus, er kostete ihre Brustwarzen, wobei er nicht zu wild saugte, schließlich wollte er seiner Tochter nichts wegnehmen.

Die geschickte Zunge des Professors brachte sie zum Stöhnen. Als er ihr langsam den Tanga vom Leib streifte, spreizte sie sofort ihre Beine.

Gerne nahm Severus diese Einladung an und fuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre schon feuchte Scham.

Als er begann ihre Lustperle mit der Zunge zu berühren, schrie sie auf vor vergnügen.

Leicht knabberte und saugte er an ihrer geschwollenen Klitoris und trieb sie in immer höhere Sphären. Bis sie schließlich ihren Höhepunkt erlebte.

Erneut eroberte er ihren Mund, bis er sachte von ihr zurückgeschoben wurde.

Hermine rang noch immer nach Atem als sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: „Ich will Dich in mir spüren."

Das ließ sich der Meister der Tränke nicht zweimal sagen. Langsam drang er in ihre enge Grotte ein und begann direkt mit einem langsamen Rhythmus.

Gelegentlich glitt er aus ihr heraus, um seinen Schwanz an ihrem Lustzentrum zu reiben.

„Bitte…Sev…hör' auf zu spielen und besorg' es mir!", stöhnte sie.

Hart drang er erneut in sie ein und nahm sie mit tiefen, festen Stößen. Sie begann sich unter ihm zu winden und auch er spürte seinen Orgasmus näher kommen.

Hermine stöhnte immer intensiver und als die Welle der Lust sie erfasste, zog sie ihn mit sich.

Erschöpft lagen die beiden nebeneinander.

„Hermine, das war der pure Wahnsinn. Ich liebe Dich!"

Entspannt antwortete sie: „Ich liebe Dich auch Severus!"

Eng aneinandergekuschelt schliefen sie ein.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Am nächsten Morgen verschwanden sie zuerst unter die Dusche, um direkt im Anschluss nach Malfoy Manor zu flohen.

Sie betraten den Salon, wo Draco mit Selina im Schoß auf dem Sofa saß.

„Severus! Hermine!", brachte er hervor.

Durch Dracos Ausruf angelockt kamen auch die beiden anderen Malfoys in Zimmer.

Narzissa grinste, während Lucius genauso erstaunt guckte wie sein Sohn.

„Na, alles klar bei euch?", fragte Narzissa, was die beiden Malfoy Männer noch erstaunter schauen ließ.

„Etwas müde, aber glücklich!", sagte Hermine, „Luc? Dray? Was ist denn mit euch los?"

Narzissa lachte: „Oh, die beiden sind nur etwas erstaunt, lass sie, ich erkläre ihnen alles, wenn sie aus ihrer Erstarrung erlöst sind."

Während Hermine ihre Tochter aus Dracos Armen nahm, flüsterte Sev: „Danke, Narzissa!"

„Sev, ich habe zu danken. Aber bitte enttäusche Mine nie wieder!"

„Das verspreche ich Dir, wenn Du willst lege ich sogar einen Unbrechbaren ab."

„Nein, nein, dass musst Du nicht!"

Hermine trat zu ihnen: „Über was sprecht ihr?"

„Nichts meine Süße, ich habe mich nur bei Cissa bedankt, ohne ihre Hilfe hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich Dich zurückgewinnen kann."

Die junge Mutter gab ihrem Geliebten einen Kuss.

„Wollt Ihr beiden gleich wieder abreisen oder ist noch Zeit für einen Tee?"

„Narzissa, ich denke den Tee müssen wir verschieben, ich packe nur noch schnell Selina's und meine Sachen und dann werden wir wieder abreisen. Aber ich denke, Du kannst ja morgen zum Tee zu uns kommen.", antwortete Hermine und verschwand nach oben.

„Sev, mach' Sie glücklich. Du weißt das Dir ansonsten die Quälereien von Voldemort wie ein Zuckerschlecken vorkommen."

„Ich weiß, Cissa! Aber glaub' mir noch mal lasse ich dieses zauberhafte Wesen nicht entkommen."

„Na dann, viel Glück. Ich drücke Dir die Daumen."

Als Hermine und Severus wieder abgereist waren, kümmerte sich Narzissa um ihre beiden Helden, die immer noch mit offenen Mündern auf dem Sofa saßen.

„Meine Herren, könnten sie bitte ihrer Münder schließen."

Sofort klappten beide ihren Mund zu.

„Mom, was war das eben?"

„Das mein Schatz war Dein Patenonkel!"

„Ich weiß selbst, dass es Onkel Sev war.", schmollte Draco.

„Cissa, ich denke, was Dein Sohn erfahren wollte ist:

Wann ist er zurückgekommen? Was hat er mit Hermine gemacht, sie sah so glücklich aus? Und wo sind die beiden hin?", mischte sich Lucius ein.

„Zurückgekommen ist er vor circa einer Woche.

Er weiß scheinbar wie man eine Frau erfreut.

Sie sind nach Spinners End. Gibt es sonst noch Fragen?"

Erneut fielen die beiden Männer in stumpfes Starren und Narzissa machte sich lachend auf in die Küche um mit den Hauselfen das Mittagessen abzusprechen.

ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ ﬡ

Hermine stieg mit ihrer Tochter aus dem Kamin und wurde sofort von Severus, der vor ihr gereist war, in seine Arme geschlossen.

„Mine, weißt Du eigentlich wie glücklich ich bin?"

Sie musste lachen.

„Wenn Du nur annähernd so glücklich bist wie ich, habe ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung."

Die junge Gryffindor war von einer tiefen Zufriedenheit erfasst, Sie hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass das Glück zu ihr zurückkehrt.

Selina machte durch quengeln auf sich aufmerksam.

„Süße, hast Du Hunger? Sev, ich verschwinde mal ins Kinderzimmer. Ich muss sie stillen und umziehen."

„Mach' nur, dass hier ist auch Dein Zuhause."

Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss und lief die Treppe hinauf.

Nachdem sie ihre Tochter gewickelt und umgezogen hatte, setzte sie sich in den bequemen Ohrensessel und begann Selina zu stillen.

Sie bekam gar nicht mit, wie ihr ehemaliger Lehrer das Zimmer betrat.

Er stand einfach nur da und beobachtete seine kleine Familie.

Nach einigen Minuten war Selina satt, glücklich und zufrieden eingeschlafen. Hermine legte sie in die Wiege, als sie von zwei Armen umschlungen wurde.

„Sev, erschreck' mich doch nicht so! Was machst Du hier?"

„Ich betrachte meine kleine Familie."

Lächelnd dreht sich Hermine zu ihm um.

„Und, bist Du glücklich mit dem was Du siehst?"

„Eigentlich schon!"

„Sev, was heißt eigentlich?"

„Das erzähle ich Dir etwas später, meine Süße!"

Er zog sie eng an sich und küsste sie.

„Bist Du mir böse, wenn ich mal für zwei Stunden verschwinde?", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Nicht, solange Du wiederkommst."

Severus lachte.

„Natürlich komme ich wieder! Ich werde nie wieder verschwinden. Dafür liebe ich Dich zu sehr."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand er nach unten und Hermine vernahm das Rauschen, das ihr sagte, dass er durch den Kamin abgereist war.

Sie begann Selinas Sachen in den Schränken zu verstauen und war erstaunt, da Severus einige neue Sachen gekauft hatte.

Es war alles im Überfluss da, sogar an Spielzeug hatte er gedacht.

In einem Schrank fand sie einen kleinen Stoffelefanten, den sie sofort in die Wiege legte.

Anschließend sprach sie noch einige Zauber und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Zum ersten Mal konnte sie sich umschauen.

Der Raum war schlicht eingerichtet, aber durchaus gemütlich.

Gegenüber der Tür war ein riesiges Himmelbett neben dem zwei schlichte Nachttischschränkchen standen.

Zwei Schränke standen links und rechts neben einem Frisiertisch. Sie entschloss sich zuerst ihre wenigen Habseligkeiten zu verstauen.

Nachdem sie auch hier bemerkte, dass Severus den Schrank ausgestattet hatte und ihre Kleidung eingeräumt war, ging sie nach unten.

Auf direktem Weg begab sie sich in die Küche.

Rubble sah sie erstaunt an.

„Kann Rubble Ihnen etwas bringen?"

„Nein, ich wollte mir nur einen Fenchel- Tee machen."

„Aber Miss, das kann Rubble doch machen!"

Schneller als Hermine gucken konnte, stand der Tee vor ihr.

„Oh, danke. Rubble, ich werde jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen, wenn Severus zurückkommt sagst Du ihm, wo er mich finden kann."

„Natürlich!"

Hermine bemerkte gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

Als sie aufblickte, sah sie, dass es schon dunkel war.

Sie wunderte sich, Severus musste doch schon lange zurück sein.

Unruhig begab sie sich in den Salon.

Kein Severus.

Sie ging nach oben, um kurz nach Selina zu sehen.

In der Wiege fand sie ihre Tochter nicht, sie rannte voll Sorge durch das Haus.

Im Kaminzimmer stieß sie mit Severus zusammen.

„Hermine, was ist los?"

„Selina ist weg."

„Hermine, ich hab' mir erlaubt sie zu Cissa zu bringen, damit wir den heutigen Abend genießen können."

„Bist Du wahnsinnig, Du hättest es mir sagen können. Ich bin fast verrückt geworden vor Sorge."  
„Minchen, in dieses Haus kommt niemand rein, der euch etwas Böses will. Denkst Du ich würde euch nicht schützen?"

„Natürlich dachte ich das nicht, trotzdem hatte ich Angst."

Severus zog sie in eine liebevolle Umarmung und murmelte: „Sorry, das wollte ich nicht!"

„Schon okay", sagte sie, nachdem die Anspannung von ihr fiel.

„Denkst Du, dass wir den Abend jetzt genießen können?"

Ein Nicken war die Antwort und so führte der Tränkemeister sie in den Garten.

Wieder war der Pavillon schön hergerichtet und auf dem Tisch befanden sich allerlei Köstlichkeiten.

Sie nahmen platz und begannen zu essen.

Nach dem Essen erklang leise Musik durch den Garten und Severus forderte sie zum Tanz.

Hermine fühlte sich frei und genoss den Tanz.

Nie hätte sie geglaubt sich jemals wieder geborgen zu fühlen.

Sie erschrak, als Severus sich von ihr löste.

Er kniete sich vor sie und sah sie an.

Hermine verstand gar nicht, was hier passierte und sah ziemlich verwirrt aus.

„Hermine, ich bin so glücklich, Dich wieder in meinen Armen halten zu können, Dich zu berühren und zu verwöhnen. Du machst mir das größte Geschenk zueigen, Deine Liebe.

Wir sind jetzt eine kleine Familie. Unsere Tochter ist das schönste Geschenk, dass ich je erhalten habe."

Severus machte eine Pause, sah in das wunderhübsche Gesicht seiner Geliebten.

Dann holt er tief Luft und sagte:

„Hermine, willst Du meine Frau werden?"

Im ersten Moment war Hermine geschockt, die sah ihn an und bemerkte auf einmal, dass sie irgendwas sagen sollte.

Doch außer einem Lächeln bekam sie nichts zu stande.

Langsam beugte sie sich zu ihm und küsste den Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Nachdem sie sich voneinander trennten, sah Severus sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Bekomme ich noch eine Antwort?"

„Ja, Severus, ja, ich will Deine Frau werden."

Glücklich erhob sich der Meister der Tränke und schloss seine Zukünftige in die Arme.

ENDE


End file.
